All Mixed Up
by xxxSkylaxxx
Summary: The trio are now in their 7th year, Hermione and Ron have been dating since 5th and were so in love. But what happens when something unexpected happens between Hermione and Draco, How will Ron reacte? Rated R for sex, drugs, and alcohal.
1. The Date

Disclaimer:  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione and Ron were out on a date in muggle London. 1st date outside of the wizarding world. They've been dating since 5th year, when Ron told Hermione that he loved her, and Hermione responded happy that she too felt the same for Ron. They were the cutest couple, always holding hands in the halls, snuggling in the corridors and often doing a lot in the dorms.  
  
Lately though Hermione's mind was somewhere else, eyes and her thoughts often drifting to a specific Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. He had gotten quite built over the years, and he's hair had darkened to a light brown and he stopped jelling it back. It made him look really, insanely hot! He's attitude was still the same but only when he talked, because lately he'd gotten quiet and would only say something mean when you say something to him 1st. That guy definitely changed.  
  
"Mione, Mione!" Ron said waving his hand in Hermiones face. She was staring off into space like she normally has been lately. "Hermione? Honey? Hello?"  
  
"Huh? What?" Hermione said snapping back to reality. "Oh Right, I'm sorry, my minds been somewhere else lately." Hermione put on a small smile.  
  
"I know, you're mind always seems to be somewhere else these last couple weeks. Do you want to tell me about it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh its nothing really, just worried about the exams coming up," Hermione lied. If he knew she was thinking about Draco he would kill her or him " I've been stressing about them a lot lately." Well that part was true she had been, she had been stressing over the exams, but only because she can't concentrate in class whenever Draco's there. Sometimes he would catch her staring at him and he would just raise his eyebrows, not really caring.  
  
"Oh ok, well if that's all it is. You really haven't been acting yourself lately though, you've stressed about exams before but not like this." Ron said. "I mean you just always get really sure of yourself and than freak out like crazy, but you've been haven't been answering any questions in class and you've been just staring off into space or something."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry, but lets talk about something else shall we? I mean I don't want to ruin this nice dinner over me stressing. Its just a little silly don't you think?" Hermione said, "Besides I want to know how quidditch went yesterday." Hermione had wanted to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch but she's terribly afraid of heights. They scare her to death, and Ron tried once to help her overcome her fears but... that didn't work to well. He ended up with scratches and bruises all up and down his arms. He hasn't tried since.  
  
"Oh, Hermione you should of seen it! It was bloody brilliant." Than off Ron went babbling about how great Harry and something about breaking a broom. Ron could talk about Quidditch for hours, and Hermione just had to nod her head and he'd think she was listening intently.  
  
"And than Harry went and grabbed..." Ron continued. -God I need to get smashed tonight!- Hermione thought to herself – Or high, I can steal some of Colin's stuff, he always has a huge stash.-  
  
"So than I dove in for the..." Ron said, still talking about Quidditch practice, Hermione wasn't listening at all anymore. Her thoughts had drifted off to Draco again – He must have a big thick dick. He's got a really really nice body so, he's dick should be nice to right? Its probally bigger than Ron's, no offense to him but he's isn't all that big. –  
  
"Anyways, why were you at the library today anyways? You never told me why." Ron asked, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.  
  
"I had to do some research for our DADA project, you know get a head start," Hermione said. "I'm getting tired though Ron, we really should get back. Besides we have to get up for Potions tomorrow, and you know how Snape gets when we're hasty." Hermione let Ron pay for their dinner and than she grabbed his hand and led them out. They walked back to Hogwarts, not saying a word, both deep in thought about to completely different things.  
  
"Hermione!" Cho said as her and Ron walked into Hogwarts. Cho and Hermione had become really good friends ever since Harry and Cho had, had their little fling.  
  
"Cho!" Hermione replied a huge smile spreading across their faces. "I really need to talk to you." Hermione gave an apologetic look to Ron " Sorry Ron, girl talk." She gave Ron a quick peck on the lips and ran off with Cho to the Cho's dorm.  
  
"So what was it that you needed to talk to me so despretley about?" Cho said sarcastically, "Are you going to pronounce you're undying love for me like you did Ron?" Both the girls burst out laughing at that.  
  
"Yes! How did you know? I love you Cho! I love you like fat kid love cake!" Hermione said. The two girls were both rolling around laughing on the floor. Than Hermione sat up and walked over and sat on Cho's bed.  
  
"No, but I seriously need to talk to you." Hermione said looking down at her hands.  
  
"Okay, well what is it?" Cho said looking at Hermione curiously. 


	2. Interesting Encounters

Chapter 2:  
  
"Um.. well... I... I ... think I like Malfoy!" Hermione finally spat out. Cho honestly didn't look all that surprised.  
  
"Ya, I guessed that awhile ago.. you're kind of always staring at him in class and at lunch." Cho said "I kind of have to admit something too" Hermione suddenly looked up from her hands.- She's already told me like everything about her life, what else could there be – she thought to herself. Hermione gave her a curious look, edging her to go on and tell her.  
  
"I'm a ... well you see.. I'm a .. lesbo, I like girls okay! There I said it." Cho said. Hermione shot her a shocked look. Cho a lesbian... - haha good job Harry, turning Cho lesbo=p- she thought to her self.  
  
"Wow, wasn't expecting that." Hermione said. "I just..." Cho interrupted her by taking her in with a kiss. Hermione slowly opened her mouth to allow Cho's tounge in hers and Cho doing the same. They both wandered their tounges around in each others mouth exploring every inch of it when Hermione gave a small moan causing Cho to smile a lil in satisfaction.  
  
Cho reached for Hermiones zipper on her sweater, as she removed her mouth from Mione's and pulled the zipper down, reviling Hermione's silky bra. Cho touched it and amazed by the silkyness. Cho wanting to see more dropped Mione's sweater off her shoulders and went back in for another mouth watering kiss. Mione's hands were all up in Cho's hair, while Cho was unhinging her bra.  
  
Hermione shivered as she pulled the bra straps off her shoulders and dropped her bra to the floor. Cho cupped her full breast with her hand and continue moving her toung around in Mione's mouth. She removed her hands and moved her fingers around the nipple causing them to become hard. Hermione released another small moan as Cho began sucking gently on her nipples.  
  
Hermione pulled Cho back up and lifted off her t-shirt. Cho was not wearing a bra to Hermione's surprise , but didn't mind... 1 less piece of clothing to remove. Hermione grabbed Cho's face and brought her back in for another kisses, this one a lil slower than the last but just as good. This time Cho released a small moan, causing Hermione to get a little wet.  
  
Cho lowered Hermione onto her bed and ended the kiss. She placed herself on the bed by Mione's knees and began to remove her skirt. Hermione lifted her legs making it easier for Cho to get it off her ankles and Cho dropped the skirt carelessly on the floor. She went up and kissed Mione's underwear line and she moaned once more. Than Cho dropped the thong near the skirt onto the floor and began flicking her tounge on Hermiones cunt. Hermione arched her back allowing Cho better access and she buried her face into Hermione and began sucking, licking, and light nibbling Hermione.  
  
"Oh, omg!" Hermione shouted. Hermione's breathing got faster and she began panting. Cho lifted up her face and smiled as Hermione began moaning continuously.  
  
"This isn't far!" Cho said.  
  
"What.. isn't... fair?" Hermione said between heavy breaths and small moans.  
  
"Your naked, and I still have my skirt on." Cho said seductively and pouted. Hermione smiled and pulled Cho up on top of her.  
  
"We can fix that... easily." Hermione said as she took off Cho's skirt and flung it onto the floor somewhere.Cho wasn't wearing any panties either. Cho gave Hermione a small peck on the cheek and than moved to her jaw. She began kissing down Hermione's body, when Hermione grabbed her hand and moved her head to where Cho's was. Hermione kissed her lips and than her breast. Than she moved her way down Cho's body, kissing it slowly. Than she started pushing her finger in and out of Cho. Cho's breathing got heavier and she started to sweat. Hermione lowered her face, still fingering Cho, and began licking, and sucking as well. Cho arched her back and moaned.  
  
"Hermione?!?" someone said from the door. Hermione shocked looked up... of course it had to be Ron. Cho threw a her blanket over herself to cover her breast.  
  
"Omg Ron? Um... I can explain!" Hermione said.  
  
"You don't need to explain, I have eyes I can see what's going on here," Ron said, his eyes did looked rather amused instead of angry "I just didn't know you felt that way about Cho, or any other female in this school." Ron smiled helping Hermione to her feet.  
  
"You should of told me, I would of understood." Ron said, "How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Um... aren't you mad Ron? I mean I'm cheating on you, sort of." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, its every guys dream to see 2 girls fuckin! I'm just glad I know you 2 instead of it being 2 random strangers." Ron said smiling, "but tell me when did this all start?"  
  
"Well, um... this is kind of weird... but we've never done this before... I was always straight, but... I guess I was wrong." Hermione said confused. "Cuz, I liked it... like I like the way you and me have 'alone time'."  
  
"This is fucking great! Wait till I tell Harry!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"What! No! You can't and won't tell Harry about this. If you tell him the world will know! This is between just you and me and Cho okay?" Hermione said, "And maybe 1 day we can think about having a 3-some." Cho nodded over-enthusiasticly.  
  
"Why can't I tell Harry? Harry wouldn't tell anyone, he's not like the Mione." Ron said.  
  
"Yes he is! He would tell the whole world, you walked in on me and Cho. God that would be the worst harassment ever." Hermione said, "And Malfoy would have a field day if he knew that me and Cho were... lesbians... well bisexual in my case.. but please don't tell Harry!" She gave Ron a pleading look that always made Ron weak.  
  
"Fine, I won't tell Harry..." Ron said giving in. "And I won't tell Fred or George or anybody else." Hermione smiled and hugged Ron.  
  
"Okay well I'm gonna get dressed and than you can walk me back to the Gryffindor common room." Hermione said, picking up her clothes. She put on her bra and panties and Ron helped her with her shirt and skirt, while Cho got into a pair of shirts and a tank top.  
  
"Bye Cho, see you tomorrow." Hermione said taking Ron's hand and leaving the room.  
  
"Ya, see ya Cho." Ron said smiling. Cho laughed slightly and said "Bye guys."  
  
"So you're a bisexual eh?" Ron said once they were on their way to their common room.  
  
"Apparently Ron, why are guys so fascinated by the sexuality of girls? I mean its not that amazing." Hermione said. "Besides bisexual and gay men don't turn me on." Ron gave Hermione a disgusting look.  
  
"Well thank god for that." Ron said shivering at the thought of men... touching... men... "But lesbians are so HOT! I don't know what it is about them but they're really sexy."  
  
"Spledgerum." Hermione said to the fat lady. "The password Dumbledore comes up with. Well I'm gonna head to bed Ron, I'm beat." Hermione gave Ron a kiss allowing his tounge to explore her mouth as it has done many times. Hermione ended it and gave Ron a small peck on the cheek. "Goodnight Ron."  
  
"Goodnight Mione, love you" Ron replied.  
  
"Love you too." Hermione said, blowing a kiss as she walked up the stairs towards the girls dormitory. 


	3. An Awakening

Authors note: This Chapter is deticated to my long lost lovers : Amber and Sarah! I love you guys and now you're in my story as Ambie and Sarahaa! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!?!?!?!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
{This is going to be in Hermione's point of view, and than ill do Ron's and blah blah you guys get it right? Okay well here I go=) }  
  
I woke up at like 7:30, kind of dazed. I couldn't remember how I got there and what happened last night. I wasn't out drinking again was I? Cuz I don't have a hang over... did I smoke anything? No I couldn't of I left my stash in my room. I'll ask Ron, he probably walked me to my room like he does every night. So I got up and threw on a sweater, ran a brush threw my hair and threw a piece of gum in my mouth and left to go find Ron.  
  
"Hey Neville, have you seen Ron?" I asked Longbottom. He probably wouldn't know, he's not exactly the smartest kid.  
  
"No sorry Mioney, but if I were you I would check the great hall if I were you. That guy has a love for food that I don't even understand." Longbottom said.  
  
"Ya, that's where I was headed next. Thanks, I'll see you later." I said and nodded as I walked out.  
  
"You're not looking too good this morning Ms.Granger." the fat lady said to me. She's a nice lady isn't she. I shrugged "Not the greatest morning Ms., heading to the great hall later." I said. I really needed to know why I felt like this, this morning. I mean my crotch is numb, not a bad feeling but different. -Oh there he is!- I thought to myself. I ran to catch up to him on the stairs! He was heading to the Slytherin common room... Odd.  
  
When I finally caught up to him I turned him around and gave him a big ol' kiss... the way we always did it, but he pushed me off for some reasons. " Huh what? Omg!" I kissed the completely wrong guy, liked the kiss, but it wasn't Ron! "  
  
"What the hell, Granger! If you wanted me this bad why didn't you just tell me?" Than Draco did the most surprising thing. He kissed me. It was amazing the way his toung moved in my mouth, the way his hands felt on my body. I could have shagged him right there, when unfortunately reality snapped back when Ginny hollered at me.  
  
"HERMIONE WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!?"  
  
"Um... I... I... don't know." I finally let out. Malfoy just started laughing. "Well, I guess I'll see you around Granger." And with that he walked off. –He really does have a nice ass- I thought to myself.  
  
"Would you like to explain to me as of why you were making out with Malfoy, when you're going out with my brother." Ginny said, I just shifted my weight from leg to leg and nodded. "O you forgot about him didn't you. He's tall red hair, happens to be a Weasley?" Ginny was obviously really pissed off by now, but I guess I would be 2 if I happened to see my brothers ( if I had one) girlfriend making out with his and my arch- enemy.  
  
"I'm sorry, at 1st I thought he was Ron, when I kissed him and than I realized it was Malfoy. That's when he kissed me." I said apologetically, "But it was so amazing... I'm so, so, so sorry! But please don't tell Ron, please!" I couldn't believe it, me, Hermione Granger was begging. But she couldn't tell Ron, he would kill Dra...Malfoy and than kill me.  
  
"I won't but if I ever, and I mean ever see you kissing Malfoy or any other guy I will tell him and you know how Ron is." Ginny threatened.  
  
"I won't don't you worry. This whole thing," I said accenting it with my fingers, "will never, ever happen again." Atleast I hoped it wouldn't, I couldn't bare hurt Ron. I hate Ron when his in any kind of pain, physical or mental.  
  
"It better not." Ginny said sending me death glares. –Wow she really, really can get mad can't she. My whole image of her being an innocent lil sister of Ron has now vanished- I thought solemnly to myself.  
  
"Don't worry about that, but do you happen to know where Ron is?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah, he's in the great hall with... Harry..."Ginny said. She hated Harry ever since she found out what type of guy he really was. Not the heroic man she had built up in her head, even though at times he can be. I always knew the whole crush on Harry wouldn't last any longer than 3 years.  
  
"Thanks so much, and thank you for not telling Ron!" I said smiling as I starting running to the great hall. -What did I want to talk him about again? Oh never mind it, this morning has been, rather interesting.- I was thinking until I was rudely interrupted by Crabbe and Goyle and their stupidity.  
  
"Hey look it's Granger the mudblood!" Goyle said, "Haha good one Goyle." Crabbe said. "Mudblood Granger! Let's go eat cake." Goyle said.  
  
"You 2 have got to be the dumbest pair I've ever laid eyes on." I said rolling my eyes at them.  
  
"Yes, but you've laid eyes on us, that's gotta count for something. Right?" said Crabbe confusing the two. "Enough thinking, theirs cake waiting for us." And with that they ran off, to eat their cake.  
  
"How thick can you get! That's absolutely ridiculous." I said out loud.  
  
"They can get dimmer." Said someone from behind me. I turned around, and it was none other than the famous Draco Malfoy. But he was just on the stairs with me, how could he get down here so quickly? Oh, well, there is a really hot guy standing right in front of me. Finally, good, these tits have found a use for something.  
  
"Not surprised. Those two annoy the hell out of me after less than 2 seconds, how can you stand them every day." I asked.  
  
"I've learned how to tune them out." Draco said smiling he's famous, and oh so gorgeous grin.-He has gotten amazingly hot! Wow. If I could just get this guy alone for 2 seconds, imagine the things I could do to him!?- I thought to myself, sending him a smile in return. "So that was some kiss on the stairs, wasn't it?" He asked.  
  
"It was a big surprise for me this morning. I'm sorry about that, I thought you were Ron." I said. He shot me the most disgusted look. "Mistaked me, Draco Mafloy... For a Weasley? You've got to be kidding me!?!" He said. I laughed, he's right. Ron's fire red hair, and Dracos' now dirty blonde hair could never be mistaken.  
  
"You're right, I must be drunk or something." I said still laughing. "I think I'm the only person that could mistake you for Ron, although you two have a similar sweater."  
  
"I'll burn it as soon as I get back to my dorm." Draco said disgusted.  
  
Just than Ron and Harry walked out of the great hall. I grabbed Draco and pulled him into the closet beside the Potions room. Draco looked at me and we both knew what was going to happen next. He kissed me, another amazing kiss, great if not better than the one we had before. I wrapped my arm around he's neck and starting running my hands through his silky hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his body. I could feel the firmness of his chest against my breast. I wanted to...no... I needed to see it and feel it with my hands. To touch and to kiss it.  
  
It was like he knew what I was thinking and he removed his sweater and tossed it to the ground. I gasped as I saw his body. He really had gotten built over the years. I ran my hands across his chest and kissed around his nipple, arousing him. He looked down on me and threw off my sweater and placed it on the ground near his own. "You really, should wear less clothing, its so hard to take it all off." He whispered seductively in my ear, causing my knees to go weak. He than unzipped my t-shirt and pulled it off my shoulders, lucky for him today I wasn't wearing a bra.  
  
He cupped my breast in his hands and rubbed his fingers around my nipples. He brought his mouth down lower and began flicking them with his toung. I moaned for just a second when he brought his mouth up, and at that very second Mr.Snape opened the closet door. 


	4. Busted

Authors note: lol I'm sry Sarah and Amber... I lied I didn't put you in my story =( plz, plz forgive me!? Or not! But I love you guys anyways muah  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
{Draco's Point Of View}  
  
...And at that very second, Professor Snape, opened the closet door. He looked up and I threw Hermione her t-shirt and sweater and threw mine on.  
  
"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?!" He demanded. I didn't know what to say, he's never caught me before. C'mon Granger! Think of something.  
  
"Im sorry sir, um... well Dr... Malfoy was showing me, all the interesting selection of potion ingredients that are kept in here." Hermione said innocently.  
  
"Well than, that explains why you both were on your way to being naked?" He said. Shit he got us there. I'm gonna be in detention for ever. "Follow me, we'll discuss you're punishment in my office." Right down the hall their was Weasley and Potter, god, please no questions!  
  
"Mioney, what happened?" they asked at the same time as they ran up to her. –Of course they do the opposite of what I want.- I thought. "Malfoy." Weasley sneered.  
  
"I'm sorry weasel I don't waste my time talking to wizard trash, now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend." I said simply trying to catch up to Snape who was a few feet ahead of us.  
  
"You can't talk like that to Ron!" Potter said.  
  
"And who's gonna stop me? You I assume... Ha, what I fight that would be." I sneered, "Besides wouldn't want to hurt the-boy-who-lived would I?"  
  
"You guys can be so retarted sometimes, you know that?" Hermione said, "C'mon Draco lets go before we get into even more trouble, I'll explain later." And we hurried to catch up with Snape. We walked in silence till we arrived at Professor Snapes office.  
  
"Hermione, I wouldn't expect you of all people to be caught in the um... closet... I'm extremely disappointed in the both of you. This is one of the most unappropriate things to be caught doing, so next time I suggest you do it in the privacy of you're rooms. Now about you're punishment..."  
  
Me and Hermione glanced at each and lowered our heads. Snape's punishments were never ever fun.  
  
"Let's see, the potions room is starting to look dirty, so... you 2 can scrub it down, with out using you're wands and with these tooth brushes... I expect every inch of it to be nice and shiny so I can literally see my face staring back at me. You can do the walls and the cabinets. Than you can work on the tables."  
  
"Wow its not all that bad for Snape." I spoke too soon.  
  
"And you'll be going into the forbidden forest with Hagrid every night for the rest of the week. I expect you here to clean my room at 7:30 sharp tonight and if you don't show up the consequences will be worse than you'll ever fear. See you tonight!" Snape said and shoved us out the door.  
  
"That's not so bad, the forbidden forest isn't all that bad." I said. I've been in there many times for all my many detentions.  
  
"I haven't been in there since... well lets just say in a long time." Hermione said putting on a fake smile. She probably hasn't been in the forest since 3rd year, when she went in with Harry but I wouldn't know. Never really cared bout her, still don't, just want in her pants. It's the only thing I know how to do, and I know I'm good at it.  
  
"I'm gonna go catch up with Ron and Harry, I'll see you tonight." Hermione said.  
  
"Do you think Snape will be supervising?" I said, and if he isn't, we're definitely gonna have a lot of fun tonight. I smiled curved onto my face.  
  
"I think he might be after what he caught us doing in the closet." Hermione said sticking her tounge out. Maybe she's not just a stupid mudblood after all. No she's still the same old Hermione. "Very true, but Snape is not one for babysitting. Haha see ya tonight Granger." I said.  
  
"Ya I'll see you tonight. Later." She said and walked off, that girl has grown into her body finally. She's gotten an ass, a nice one two, her tits are finally bigger than a b and her hair is no longer a big poof ball. She died it black and it flatten, it suits her better. She doesn't even need make-up, she's gotten incredibly pretty. I watched her walk off until she turned the corner and I couldn't see her any more. Than I turned on my heel and walked straight into Pansy Parkinson. –Great, just what I need.- I thought to myself.  
  
"Hi Drackie! I was just looking for you, I got this great surprise in my room, wanna come see it?" Pansy asked. I looked at her and shrugged. –Merlin, I hate this hoe!- I thought to myself. "Oh, please Drackie! It'll just take a seconde. Please!"  
  
"Fine, fine, just please stop talking!" I said.  
  
"Oh Drackie! You're so funny, I love you, you know." Pansy said smiling. Than she grabbed my arm and pulled me up to the Slytherin common room and to her bedroom. There was no surprise but she did show me somewhat of a good time in her bed. It wasn't that great but I never turn down sex. That girls gotta learn when to stop trying. When she was finally done I went back to my room and smoked my last joint, got amazingly high and passed out. 


	5. All The Colors!

Authors note: I'd just like to thank oreo69not96, daugherofthemoon00, and Beea20 (aka Karine=P) for you're reviews!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
{Hermione's Point of View from where they left Professor Snapes office.}  
  
...See you tonight." Snape said and shoved us out the door. – oh Great, the forbidden forest- I thought. That would definitely be the last place in the whole world I would want to go in, again.  
  
"That's not so bad, the forbidden forest isn't all that bad." Draco said. Draco apparently has followed up with his reputation of being the bad $$ Malfoy.  
  
"I haven't been in there since... well lets just say in a long time." I said, putting on a small smile. It was the truth, haven't been there since 3rd year, wasn't all that great honestly and I would prefer it if I never ever went there again.  
  
"I'm gonna go catch up with Ron and Harry, I'll see you tonight." I said, wanting to be anywhere but here right now.  
  
"Do you think Snape will be supervising?" Draco said, smiling. What a horny bastard. Is that all he thinks about?  
  
"I think he might be after what he caught us doing in the closet." I said and I stuck out my tounge flirting, just a lil bit... Who wouldn't, this guy is fuckin sexy!  
  
"Very true, but Snape is not one for babysitting. Haha see ya tonight Granger." Draco said. Right, how funy, cleaning the Potions room with a tooth brush, how exciting.  
  
"Ya I'll see you tonight. Later." I said and walked off. I could feel his eyes on my back, so I started shaking my hips, just a lil bit. And than I heard that stupid Pansy Parkinson annoying voice, so I walked a lil faster. I really, really do hate her. –Now, where would those 2 kids be...- I thought to myself.  
  
"Hey, Clarissa? Where's Ron and Harry?" I asked the new girl, no one quite sure where she came from, but she was here and that's all that matters. She was really, really pretty anyways, and always carried around weed and chronics, so she's fun to chill with once in a while.  
  
"Ugh, Ron as in your boyfriend right?" She asked and I nodded my head. " They're in the common room waiting for you, worried about you being in trouble with Draco or what ever." "Thanks! We have to hang out some time later okay?" I said running off to the common room.  
  
"Alright" She shouted back at me, but I was already turned the corner so I could barely hear her.  
  
"Hey, Spledgerum." I said to the fat lady.  
  
"Good afternoon Ms.Granger, Potter and Weasley have been waiting for you rather unpatiently." The fat lady said.  
  
"I heard, thanks." I said and walked in. I saw Ron and Harry sitting on the couch, both had the faces all scrunch up like some sort of weird looking animal. Kind of weird to walk in on you know?  
  
"HERMIONE?" Ron yelled, running up to me and hugged me. Than threw a big ol' wet one right on my cheek.  
  
"He didn't touch you did he?" Ron asked, and I shook my head. "Hurt you in any way or form?" I shook my head again.  
  
"Okay good, we were so worried that he had tried to rape you or something, cuz you didn't look too happy when you were walking to where ever behind Snape." Harry said.  
  
"God you guys are so retarted! You always think up the worst possible solutions." I said, fustrated. "Draco and I got in trouble for something we didn't even do and now we have to clean the entire potions room with tooth brushes. We tried to convince him, better everything we said or did to him was a lie!" I said, thinking of a reason why we got in trouble. I definitely couldn't tell them the real reason, Ginny and Ron and Harry would kill me in 2 seconds flat!  
  
"What you get blamed for?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know, some kid and his friend were throwing books at each other in the library and one of the books exploded. Something like that, wasn't really listening." I said, think again of a reason why Draco and I had to go to Snape's office.  
  
"Haha really?! That's bloody brilliant!" Harry said bursting into laughter until I shot him a really dirty look. "Oh right, um , that's awful, how could they think it was you?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mione, but that's fucking hilarious! Too bad it wasn't us eh Harry?" Ron said. I shoved him in the gut and shoved him up against the wall and than I kissed him really hard so that his lips started to hurt. "Wow, if that's my punishment for everything, I think I might getting in trouble with you more often." Ron said, with a huge smile across his face. I slapped him and ran up to my room.  
  
A few seconds later I heard a knock on the door. "Go away!" I shouted, pretending to cry. Sometimes those guys can be real ass holes or real gullible.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry said opening the door.  
  
"O right let's not listen to Hermione, we'll just fucking barge in and try to be the hero!" I said.  
  
"Hermione I don't always try to be the hero, but we're truly sorry." Harry said.  
  
"Ya right, you hate publicity, so you go out and save the world to get even more of it! So if you're going to talk to me to spill bull shit from you mouth!" I said and shoved him out of the room, having him trip over the 1st step and almost fall down the stairs. That would have been hilarious if he actually did fall down the stairs. Harry jumped up and stormed off. –Good let him be pissed off! I don't eve know why I'm bitching at them anyways-I thought to myself – I really need to go out and find Clarissa.-  
  
I walked out of my room to see Harry storming around the room, yelling stupidness. Frankly I don't really care, he can be pissed off for once.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said grabbing my arm. I shook it off "Don't touch me!" I shouted at him. I started walking faster to get out of the common room.  
  
"Wow... that was the weirdest mood swing I've ever seen!" Ron said, to the obviously pissed off Harry.  
  
"That stupid bitch! See if I help that whore ever again!" Harry fumed.  
  
"Don't talk about Hermione that way!" Ron said, causing them to start yelling at each other back and forth.  
  
"Fucking idiots." I said as I left.  
  
"Wow Ms.Granger, you really know how to start a riot." The fat lady said.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" I shouted at her. I really didn't know why I was being so bitchy, my time of the month shouldn't come for another couple weeks. Must be some random mood swing, o well... what ever.  
  
I walked for a lil bit and saw Clarissa flirting with some Ravenclaw. He was so obviously gay.  
  
"Riz, come lets go outside." I said, Clarissa eventually responding to the nick name I gave her. She turned around and grabbed my arm and off we went for the main doors.  
  
"So what ya want?" Riz asked. "I just need to get baked out of my mind!" I said. And it was true. I need to sooo badly!  
  
"I have some pot, and a thing of vodka if you wanna get drunk too?" she said, obviously wanting to herself.  
  
"Nice, is the pot all ready and shit?" I asked. I normally become a whole different person when weed or anytime of drug is around. I love it!  
  
"Yup, of course." She said and pulled out a bag filled with rolled weed and grabbed the bottle of vodka from her pocket and held them both out. I grabbed the bottle of vodka and shugged some of it, while she did what ever it is that she did with the weed when I wasn't looking. She took a quick hit and than we traded vodka for weed and I took a strong long hit!  
  
I quickly become extremely light headed after a lot more hits and started to see pretty colors!  
  
"You! Look a reindeer!" I said jumping on Riz and we tumbled over rolling around in the grass.  
  
"I'ma fllijdn..."Riz mumbled, too drunk and high to talk. She handed me the Vodka bottle and I finished it off. I got up and tried to throw it but ended up falling on top of Riz.  
  
"Well hello there you! Hehe" I said and we bursted out laughing. We rolled down the small hill and landed by a puddle.  
  
"Did I piss myself?" I asked looking at my now wet skirt.  
  
"No, I think I did though." Riz said looking at her feet.  
  
"hehe... Riz peepied her panties!" I said and we started laughing till our tummies hurt! Than for awhile we were just yelling stupid randomness and trying to get up but unable to do so.  
  
"Hermione?" Somebody asked. I looked over tried to see who it was through all the blurriness and colourfullness. "That would be me... whos you?" I asked.  
  
"Draco, you guys better get up and go back to your common rooms before you get in shit! And Hermione you have to get sobered up for our detention which is in...." Draco stopped and looked at his watch, "2 hours."  
  
"That's like in... 2 hours! Hehe..." I said. I stood up, and my legs gave out and I tumbled over. I got up and sat on my knees and I threw up, and threw up some more. When I finally stopped, Draco took a tissue and wiped the corners of my mouth. Clarissa was okay, she never throws up when she gets drunk. She just slowly gets sober. Draco picked me up and carried me inside and brought me infront of the fat lady.  
  
"I'm just gonna leave her here and don't tell anyone I brought her okay?" Draco asked the fat lady.  
  
"Sure, won't tell a soul." She replied.  
  
"Okay, well I've gotta bring up another one so I'll be back in a sec." Draco said and off he went to get Clarissa. 


	6. Amusing Detentions

Authors note: This chapter might be a lil bit.... Interesting... I don't know yet( but we'll have to wait and see. "WHATS WITH ALL THIS PORN!" I randomly shout when the guy touches the girls hand ! disgusting I say!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
{Still Hermione's Point Of View}  
  
I woke up with a severe headache in my bed. I looked around waiting for my vision to get back into focus. I was in the common room lying on the couch, with everyone staring at me.  
  
"What?" I asked grabbing my forehead, and sitting up.  
  
"Hermione, we found you passed out beside the new girl in front of the fat lady..." said someone in the crowd.  
  
"So, where's Riz?" I asked.  
  
"She's fine, sleeping in her bed. But what happened?" Ron said sitting down beside me.  
  
"I don't know, someone do a headache spell or something on me so I can think!?" I demanded, making the ringing in my head more painful than it already was. Some guy stepped forward, not quite sure who he was, did a spell and my headache immediately disappeared.  
  
"Thanks, what's your name?" I asked.  
  
"Bradley, I'm suppose to be in my 5th year but I got bumped up a year." Bradley said.  
  
"O, a year behind me... cool. I'm gonna have to keep you're name in mind if this ever happens again." I said smiling up at him.  
  
"Now Hermione," Ron started, taking my hands in his, "can you think back and tell us what happened?"  
  
"Okay, from what I remember, I got pissed of at you and Harry and stormed out. I saw Riz, and we went outside. Than we smoked some weed and drank some vodka, and that's all I really remember. But than I remember throwing up, and someone coming in and talking to me. Can't remember, who it was though." I said.  
  
"Hermione... Hermione Granger drinks and smokes?" asked Colin taking a picture "Wow!" "Colin get out of here, we're dealing with Hermione!" Ron said shoving him into he crowd.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
  
"7:15pm... Why?" Ron said.  
  
"Shit!" I said jumping to my feet, "Sorry guys I gotta go to detention!" I said running out the door when I saw Colin take another picture and that Bradley kid say "She's gets detentions too, wow now I've seen everything!"  
  
-How come everyone has this image of me, being so perfect and all about the books- I thought to myself. –Okay, okay, dumb question but seriously there all so amazed it scares me!- I started running faster, if I was late Snape would kill me!  
  
I got to the Potions room at 7:38 pm and when I walked in Snape did not look too happy.  
  
"Ms.Granger, you do realize you're 3 mins late?" Snaped asked.  
  
"Yes sir, I do." I said looking down at my feet.  
  
"And that means you lost 3 whole minutes of cleaning you could have been doing." Snape stated.  
  
"Yes I do." I said and looked over at Draco, who was trying so very hard not to burst out laughing as he scrubbed the floor with his teeny tiny tooth brush. It was for a cat or something.  
  
"Well here's you're tooth brush, and a bucket of soap and water... Start scrubbing." Snape said handing me the teeny tiny tooth brush, similar to Draco's and a bucket full of soapy water. I got down on my hands and knees, dipped the brush into the water and started scrubbing in the corner. Start in the corner work my way out.  
  
Snape finally broke the silence after 10 mins "I have some business to attend, I most likely will not be returning for the rest of this evening. But if I hear of any funny business between you 2, they're will be more detentions involved and we'll be discussing this with Dumbledore." And he walked out leaving Draco and Hermione alone in the Potions room.  
  
"So did you have a fun filled afternoon?" Draco said laughing.  
  
"Huh what?" I asked confused.  
  
"Getting drunk, and throwing up I mean?" Draco said again, still laughing.  
  
"It was you that came in! I knew it!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Haha, ya so what if it was me?" Draco said.  
  
"It doesn't matter, just didn't know you could be so nice that's all." I said. Draco didn't like this statement, didn't like it at all.  
  
"I'm not nice, what are you talking about?" He said rolling his eyes at me. I started laughing at him, still scrubbing the stupid floor.  
  
"What are you laughing at now?" Draco demanded curiously.  
  
"You, and you're whole ' I'm not nice' thing. Its all a bunch of bull, and you know it." I said laughing histerically.  
  
"Okay, so I have my nice side but no one needs to know about that besides I couldn't just let you drown in your own barf." Draco said.  
  
"Aww, I feel so special." I said looking up at him with puppies eyes. He ran over and jumped on me and we play wrestled. It was painful like hell though, he squeezed my tit so I did grab and twist. It all ended in another one of those amazing kisses, his hand riding up my skirt. He slid the skirt of my legs and we continued kissing. Than he moved down to my neck and was sucking as I unzipped his pants and pulled them down. He pulled them off his feet on his own and I put my hands in his boxers and started stroking him.  
  
Draco let at a small moan and released his mouth from my neck, where now remained a hickey that later I would have to hide. He pulled my hands out from his boxers and removed my thong and placed it by my skirt, kissing down my leg, sending shivers up and down my spine. He moved his face back up between the wet silkiness between my legs and began flicking his tounge against my clit, moving it in ways I never thought possible. I tried to keep in my moans by sucking my them. I didn't work when I started to scream.  
  
Draco brought his mouth back up to my lips and kissed them. "Shhh..." he said. I nodded as I bit my lip face now flushed. I really needed him to enter me right than and there, and as if he was reading my thoughts, he thrust his penis inside me and began moving his body in a rhythmetic motions while I tried to move with him. Draco grabbed my stomach and turned over, pulling me on top of him. I started bouncing, and moving my body back and forth.  
  
"Mione....mmm...." Draco moaned. I began panting, trying to hold in my screams, that so desperately wanted to come out of me. This felt so good, I had to scream, just a lil. "Oh god, Draco! O god!" I moaned. I continued letting out small moans now and than until Draco pulled me off of him and we both lay panting and sweating on the floor.  
  
"We... really... need... to... get... back... to .... scrubbing..." I said between breaths. I couldn't seem to get my breath back to normal, we had been lying there for almost 10 minutes and I was still breathing hard.  
  
"Don't... worry.. I... know... an quick... and easy... spell..." Draco said as his breathing started to get normal again. "Just need to... wait till... Im breathing prop..erly."  
  
We lay there in silence for what seemed like forever, when Draco said a spell or something and the room automatically went all clean and sparkly.  
  
"How'd you do that?" I asked. Draco shrugged "I have a lot of free time in the summer, I learned from books in the library."  
  
"You can read?" I said and we both started laughing slightly, even though it wasn't all that funny. I sat up and pulled on my thong.  
  
"Why are you getting dressed?" He asked rather seductively, and started sucking on my neck. It felt so good, he knows exactly how I like it or something, cuz its always amazing. When Draco pulled his mouth of my neck, the shivers were still running up and down my spine and I had goose bumps all over my arms and legs.  
  
"Wow..." was all I could say and Draco smiled.  
  
"You liked that huh?" Draco said. All I did was nod and sent a smile. Draco let out a small laugh and went in to do it again. This time he left a rather large hickey beside my other one on my neck.  
  
We both got dressed and went our separate ways back to our common rooms. It was now 10:00pm and I'm sure everyone wasn't expecting me so I snuck in and ran up to my room, where I lay down to sleep. It had been a long day and I was bushed.  
  
Mean while in the same closet where Draco and Hermione had gotten caught before, there was Fred Weasley screwing around with a girl named Stephanie. Stephanie was the school whore after Parkinson and she slept with just about every guy in the school even Mr.Malfoy. Her and Fred have been going out for a day and Fred knows Stephanie skipped all her class to sleep with some guy but he didn't mind, when ever he needed a good fucking there was Steph waiting for him. But even though Fred wasn't that great in bed, steph loved him anyways. They were fucking so hard they didn't realize that she was being watched by George. "My I join in?" George asked and than they were all fucking in the closet, one big ol' 3-some. 


	7. Ron!

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been out with my friends partying and shit so here I go with the next chapter! Woo hoo!  
  
-Oreo69not96: It's so true! I would love to have a three some, it would be soooo awesome!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
{Hermione's Point Of View Still...}  
  
The next day I woke up to see Ron stand in my door way... staring at me. It scared the shit out of me!  
  
"Holy fucking shit Ron!" I screamed when I saw him.  
  
"So... have a fun detention last night I hear..." was all he said.  
  
"Right, scrubbing floors is great fun Ron." I said rolling my eyes at him.  
  
"Mmmmhhmmm... From what I heard you weren't doing much scrubbing." He said, getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"What are you talking about Ron?" I asked sitting up.  
  
"I'm talking about what Neville saw, with you and Draco, getting cozy on the floor." Ron said.  
  
"Ron, what do you mean?" I asked, trying to avoid what I knew he was going to say.  
  
"C'mon Hermione, don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what I'm fucking talking about you stupid slut!" Ron said as he slapped me hard across the face. I immediately grabbed my face and looked at Ron in shock, as my eyes began to water.  
  
"Oh, Hermione I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Ron said as he realized what he'd done. He put his arms over my should and tried to soothe me but I pushed his arm off.  
  
"Don't. I deserved it. I really did." I said water works starting. "Ron if what you heard from Neville was that I slept with Draco, than you heard right. Im really sorry, I honestly didn't mean to, it just kind of happened." Ron looked up at me and looked in the eyes for the 1st time since he came in my room. I could see the hurt in his eyes as he stared deep in mine, searching for something I'm not quite sure what.  
  
"I'm really sorry. If I hurt, which I'm sure I did, I never meant to. I always thought I would be with you for my entire life, but I guess I was wrong." I said, wiping my tears, more still pooring out.  
  
"What do you mean, you guess you were wrong?" Ron asked, "I still love you and we can work this out. We'll have to start over so I can gain my trust in you again, and I'll have to kill Draco but we can work threw this."  
  
"Ron no, we can't and won't work threw this. I'm most likely gonna keep doing what I'm doing with Draco. Actually I know I am, we have a really weird bond I really don't want to discuss. And I don't want to keep hurting you Ron. You'll find someone else who can love you better than I ever could. I'm not much for words Ron, but I still do love you and I want you to be happy." I said balling my eyes out. Ron speechless for words, eyes began to water. "Ron go, please just leave. Please!" and with that Ron got up and left speechless.  
  
I'm pretty sure I could hear him smashing things as he walked to his room, the temper that he had. But I stayed in my room, crying. I missed all my classes, and remained crying most of the day. "It's over, its actually over." I kept saying to myself for about a thousand times in my head. Clarissa left me a few things of vodka to keep me occupied but I never looked at them until it was ½ past 10. I'm pretty sure I drank all of the one bottle and lied passed out on my bed. Passed out, or even dead was better than living right than.  
  
I know it was all my fault but I couldn't help but cry, I've been with Ron for 2 years, and yes I loved him to death. And than Draco, he was just a stupid fling that I would keep doing over and over again just cuz he is sooo great. I couldn't keep going behind Ron's back like that, I just couldn't. Okay maybe I could, but my conscience would come back to me eventually, but that's besides the point.  
  
I woke the next day in the hospital wing, staring at the ceiling, feeling quite ill. I sat up, which only gave me a throbbing headache, so I lay back down onto the white sheets. I grabbed my head to try and relieve the pain, but it didn't help. I tried to look around but the pain only increased. I threw both hands up against my head and began smashing them against my forhead. The pain getting worse by the minute. I screamed, and screamed and screamed, no one seemed to be answering my call. I tried to ignore the pain and sat up again inorder to around look around and I saw Ms... what the hell is that lady's name! FUCK! The pain soon became dreadfully painful so I layed down and placed the head on my pillow and closed my eyes, waiting for it to end. And quite soon I either died or passed out because the pain was too much to bare.  
  
Later I opened my eyes, relieved to discover the pain was gone. This time instead of sitting up, I looked around still lying down. I noticed Ron sitting beside me holding my hands smiling. I looked to my left and saw another person lying in the bed across from me.  
  
"You're finally awake, love." Ron said smileing.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"I was told you were in here so I wanted to be here when you woke." He said, the smile now beginning to scare me.  
  
"Ron, who's in the bed beside me?" I asked looking over to the person on the bed next to me again.  
  
"Don't worry about that, you're awake and that's all the matters." Ron said, the smile on his face growing.  
  
"I haven't been asleep all that long have I?" I said confused.  
  
"Now you came here last night, with alcohol poisoning and you woke up a few minutes ago." Ron said, "Also someone must have bashed you're head in cuz after you got here you're skull was cracked slightly down the middle."  
  
"What?" I asked... -That explains the head ache but who would do such a thing to an already sick person.- I thought to myself.  
  
"don't worry about it, you must have fallen off the bed somehow..." Ron said as he stood up and started petting my head, not so nicely. His eyes began to grow extremely wide and he was smile was overly huge by now.  
  
"Ron, stop it you're scaryin me! Stop it!" I shouted, but no one was there to hear my screams. Ron slapped me and the numbing of the pain shut me up. It hurt so much, not as bad as my head did but still extremely painful. Ron ripped away my clothes and unzipped his zipper. He forcefully shoved himself in me, tears began rolling down my cheeks.  
  
"Ron don't do this, please don't do this." I plead, but he wouldn't listen. He just kept going harder and deeper than I could handle. Tears began exploding from my eyes.  
  
"Please stop, please." My pleads became a small whisper, for there was no one there to hear, no one there to stop him from doing this. Ron slapped me harder than I could imagine possible.  
  
"Shut up already, you know I'm not going to stop bitch so just sit and enjoy the ride." Ron said. He quickly pulled himself out of me and moved up to my mouth and shoved his cock down my throat. I couldn't handle it, it was burning and he was in way too deep. But no matter what I did to try and make him stop he would just smack me extremely hard causing me to forget what was going on.  
  
When he had enough he pulled himself out of me and zipped his fly up. "If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I will kill you, and that's a promise." And he kicked my gut so unbelieveably hard. He picked me up and placed a note a the desk saying I was free to go signed by Dumbledore. He carried me all the way up to my room, no one noticing because the were all in the great hall eating either lunch or dinner I wasn't quite sure. He said the password to the fat lady and threatened her if she told anyone that he would rip her picture and burn it. He continued until we were at my doorm and threw me on the floor.  
  
"And you will continue going out with until 'I' say its over, you hear me." Ron said.  
  
"Ron I can't." I whispered, unable to talk.  
  
"Yes you can you stupid whore, and if I ever hear of you and that fuckin ferret doing anything again I will kill you. I will." Ron said. He kicked me one last time in the leg before he left. I crawled to my bed slowly, trying to avoid any unnecessary pain. I slowly pulled myself up, causing my side to burn as if I was being stabbed over and over again and I lay there for what seemed like hours. I had no more tears to cry, nothing left to drink, nothing but to lay there in my own misery. Drowning in my despair. Ron had never hurt a fly in his entire life, yet I'm lying here in pain because of him. 


	8. Pretending

Chapter 8:  
  
{Still Hermione's Point Of View...}  
  
The very next morning I couldn't get out of bed because my whole entire body ached from everything, my 'loving' Ron, did to me last night. It took me hours to finally fall asleep that night and my dreams were all of how Ron had hit me over and over again, as if I were nothing. I couldn't go on, and act as if everything was normal with Ron again.  
  
"G'morning, love." Ron said smiling at my door way. How could he act that way, like he did nothing wrong to me.  
  
"Hi..." I managed to say between my stuttering. I had to pretend, the same way he because I was afraid of what Ron might do if I didn't.  
  
"How are you this fine morning?" Ron asked as he walked over to my bed. I jumped slightly as he sat down beside me. He began rubbing his hand up and down my thighs, making me shudder.  
  
"You have bruises all over you? What happened?" Ron asked. I looked at him in awe, he was really good at this pretending thing it scared me.  
  
"Um... You did it, remember Ron?" I stuttered. I don't know Ron as well as I thought I did, maybe if I paid more attention to him or something.  
  
"What, I would never do that to you, love!?" He stated, in a quiet yell. He glared at me, as if I he was trying to tell me something. But I couldn't read what it was he was saying, there was a barrier preventing me from seeing his thoughts. His eyes widened and he continued glaring. Waiting for me to say something, but I had nothing to say. He grabbed my hair and painfully pulled me closer to him so he could whisper in my ear. "This is not part of the deal you stupid whore! Start acting normal with me or there will be consequences and trust me, they will be far worse than what I did to you last night." Than he released me and smiled.  
  
"You better get dressed, breakfast is almost over in the Great Hall. And do something about those bruises will you?" Ron said as he got up off my bed and headed for the door. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall in 5 mins, love." He shut the door behind him and left quietly.  
  
I sat up and slowly removed the blanket off me and saw the bruises that were left on my legs and my arms. They were a dark brown, purplish color. Not that appealing. I rolled over to my bed stand and grabbed my wand. I said a quick spell that would hide my cuts and bruises and relive me of the pain. I hoped off my bed and threw on a pair of black muggle low-risers and a black baggy sweater. I really didn't want anyone to see me. I ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth quickly. I had to get down in the Great Hall, I don't know what Ron'll do to me if I was late. I put my wand in my pocket and left my room.  
  
There was no one in the common room so I didn't have to do any explaining as of why I slept in. I walked to the door and left the Gryffindor common room. I said my good mornings to the fat lady and put on a fake smile. Today was going to be a long day.  
  
Ron ran up to me when he saw me enter the Great Hall. He threw his arms around my and brought over to the Gryffindor table, where everyone greeted me with huge smiles on their faces. I tried my best not to look uncomfortable around Ron but I think Harry noticed because he kept sending me worried glances. Ron kicked me hard under the table a few times when I glanced over to the Slytherin table.  
  
Through out the whole day Ron never left my side, even when I had to use the girls room. He would follow everywhere and it was beginning to get on my nerves slightly, so I asked Ron if he could leave me alone for awhile. That was a bad idea to ask him when no one was around. He gave me an incredibly hard slapped and said "So you can run off and fuck Malfoy, I think not you stupid worthless whore!" I tried dearly not to get on his nerves again that day, but every time I looked at the Slytherin table or somewhere near it I would get a hard kick under the table.  
  
At lunch Ron brought me to the Gryffindor table like he had at breakfast, and I was greeted in the same way by my fellow Gryffindors. I sat down and instantly food appeared on our plates and I began eating in silence while Ron and Harry went on about something that happened in DADA.  
  
"Hermione, can I speak to you alone please?" Harry asked me after we had both finished eating. I looked over at Ron and he nodded, allowing me to speak with Harry.  
  
"Sure, Harry, what's up?" I asked as we started walking off, Ron eyes burning holes in my back.  
  
"Look, you haven't been acting like you cheerful self lately, I was just wondering what's wrong?" Harry asked looking into my eyes. I quickly looked away to a wall than down to my feet and than back to his eyes.  
  
"Oh, its nothing to worry about, just me worrying about my grades as usual." I said, again putting on one of my fake smiles, that I had used a lot lately.  
  
"No, I think its something other than you stressing over you're grades. I mean everytime you laugh or smile, its fake. Like right now that was a fake smile." Harry said grabbing my arm, causing me to flinch a little. "You know you can tell me anything and everything right?"  
  
"Yea, I know. But I can't Harry." I said looking back down to my feet, "I honestly would but this is beyond me Harry." "Does it have anything to do with rotten old Malfoy? Because if it does I won't hesitate to hurt him." Harry said half laughing, and making me put on another one of my fake smiles. "Stop, please just stop with all this pretending and tell me whats going on!"  
  
"It has nothing to do with Malfoy, for once, but like I said before I can't tell you, I just can't." I said and with that Ron came out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Sorry Harry, Do you mind if I steal this absolutely gorgeous women from you?" Ron said batting his eyelashes at me. Harry looked at me and shrugged.  
  
"Sure, Ill see you guys in our next class." Harry said and ran off somewhere down the hall.  
  
Ron glared at me, and grabbed my hand forcefully pulling me into an empty class room down the hall.  
  
"So, care to share why Harry wanted to talk to you so badly?" Ron said impatiently. I put on another one of my 'o so famous' smiles and said. "Oh, he just wanted a little bit of advise on girl stuff, that's all." I brushed off his shoulder reassuringly and smiled. "We have to get to class soon Ron, c'mon."  
  
"I don't buy it." Ron said glaring at me almost painfully, "And I don't like liars."  
  
"I'm not lieing Ron, Harry will probably tell you about it later today." I said, looking into Ron's eyes. I couldn't take this whole pretending thing, It was taking too much out of me. I know its only been a day but doing this for the rest of how ever long it will be just might kill me.  
  
"If he doesn't you do know that you're going to be in deep trouble. Like I said before I don't like liars." He said, "Anyways, go back to your old giddy self and lets go to Herbology." Than pulling me out of the class room and to our next class.  
  
{Draco's point of view...}  
  
I saw Weasley pull Granger into the Green Room and I saw Granger's unhappy face and something about it bothered me. I've noticed that every time I'd make fun of her in some way or another she'd just smile and walk off, as if nothing happened. I haven't been getting much joy out of making her life miserable lately. She already seemed pretty miserable without my guidance. Weasley and Granger stood in their usual spot beside Potter and Neville.  
  
"Well, nice of you two to join us on this fine day isn't it everyone." said our new Herbology teacher Madame Raniver. "Today we are going to learning about..." and she started talking about today's lesson plan.  
  
"Today her hair looks a lot like yesterdays plant don't you think?" asked Goyle, who obviously wasn't paying much attention. The other Slytherins who heard began snickering amongst themselves.  
  
"Is there something that you all would like to share with us?" Madame Raniver asked. They all shook there head slowly and she continued, "Alright than, with out further interruptions grab you're plants and pull them out of their soil."  
  
Both Slytherins and Gryffindors grabbed their plants and pulled, instead of the plants screaming, they were actually singing rather frightful lalabyes. "Don't listen to what there are singing for it can soon control over you're entire body," Madam Raniver said, "Now bring them over to these other pots over here and burry them in pixie powder. Does anyone know why we burry them in pixie powder?"  
  
For once perfect know it all Granger didn't raise her hand, instead some other Slythering beside Pansy did and she was chosen. "They are too be buried in pixie powder because the pixie powder actually swallows..." and she continued whatever it was that she was saying. I stopped listening because it was rather boring and I had no interest in it what so ever. But what did interest me was that Granger didn't raise her hand, and she didn't even looked like she acknowledge what was going on.  
  
When the class was over and everyone had already walked out with the exception of Granger and Weasel I walked over to them and said to Granger "What's wrong Granger? Did someone knock you on the head causing everything that's built up in that Mudblood head of yours causing every inch of what you call knowledge locked up in their to fall out?" Granger just smiled at me and continued walking. "Don't you walk away from me Granger, you're lucky I'm actually wasting my precious time spitting out things to you." Again she just smiled and tried to get away from me and what looked like Ron too.  
  
"If you're wasting you're precious time trying to diss up Hermione, than I wonder what you do when you're time has no value." Ron spat at me in disgust.  
  
"You better keep to your own business Weasel, you couldn't afford a law suit, not even with the cheapest lawyer you could find, even in the pathetic muggle world." I sneered at Weasel.  
  
"..." Ron opened his mouth but nothing came out.  
  
"Good, speechless than. My job here is done, I'll unfortunately be seeing you two later." And I spat on the ground beside where Granger was standing and went to catch up with Crabbe and Goyle and their stupid selves.  
  
At the Great Hall during supper, I noticed Granger leaving early, wanting to get a little more from I went to catch up with her. Trying not to catch any ones attention I walked at my usual pass and did my usual torture for Ron and Harry before heading off to find Granger. I saw her tear streaked face as she walked up a staircase, which I ran and jumped on before it began to move, startling her. She turned around and noticed it was just me and smiled facing whatever it was she was facing before.  
  
"Hello there, stranger." I said approaching her slowly. Some sort of spell that she had on to cover some cuts and bruises was wearing off because I could see them reappearing. She had a nice shiner on her eye and few bruises scattered around her face. I grabbed her arm, causing her to flinch slightly and pulled her around to face me.  
  
"Woah, Herm... Granger, what happened?" I asked. She just looked up at me and shivered pulling her arm free from my grasp. "Hello? Granger?" I said to her.  
  
"What do you want know Malfoy? You've already insulted me enough for today don't you think? Or do you need to do it some more because I don't care, go on do it. I dare you!" She hollered at me. When I said nothing she turned away and continued walking up the stairs.  
  
"Wait, Granger!" I said and she stopped once she reached the top. "What happened to you? You have bruises all over you're face." She turned around to face me and said, "I do believe it is none of your concern, now please leave me be and go on your way." Granger continued walking to the Gryffindor common room. I quickly ran to catch up with her, I'm not quite sure why but I really needed to know the cause of the bruises all over her face.  
  
"Granger, can't you just tell me what happened? I won't tell no one I swear." I said to her, "I still haven't told anyone about the detention or the closet, I won't tell anyone about this either." Granger sighed and said "If you really must know, I got these because I slept with you. You have one guess as to who did it. If you tell a soul, Malfoy, If you tell anyone!" Granger fumed, a silent tear falling down her cheek. I quickly wiped it away and kissed her gently on her lips. She pulled away quickly, slapped me and ran off.  
  
"See you at detention tonight than!" I hollered after her, not knowing if she heard me or not. I turned around and began walking off, not quite sure where I would end up, but I continued walking anyways. 


	9. It's Okay To Cry

Authors Note: Wow, I wasn't expecting anyone to actually read, and to like it! I feel so proud=P If there's anything you want me to change or something just let me know. And Stephanie, I'm probably not going to put anymore of you... maybe I don't know yet. We'll see though won't we. I just want to say that I'm gonna miss everyone soo much from Earnscliffe, I've been balling my eyes out for you guys. I love you guys!  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
It's Okay To Cry  
  
(Hermione's point of view...}  
  
It all got worse from there. I had bruises all over my body, almost every you could spot a bruise. Ron always seemed to find a reason to punish me. I never let Ron or anyone see my bruises or cuts, and whenever I noticed the spell wearing off I would quickly put it back on again. I don't understand it, Ron was so nice and loving before. What happened to him?  
  
"Hermione, Hermione!" Ron said waving his hand in front of my face bringing me out of my though.  
  
"Huh? What?" I asked.  
  
"You were kind of out of it, whats up?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just day dreaming that's all." I said smiling at him and he smiled back at me. I was starting to get really good at this pretending thing. It kind of scared me. Then Ron moved in for a kiss, startling me. We hadn't kissed since, well, since he had raped me the hospital wing. He released my lips and looked up at me when I didn't kiss back. He looked in my eyes, and stared deep. Then he went back in for another kiss. This time I kissed him back, slowly and not really wanting to, but I did it anyways. It never really matters what I want anymore, its all about Ron, and his needs.  
  
"Oh god! Get a room." Harry said laughing at us as he sat down beside us in the Great Hall for lunch. I broke the kiss as soon as Harry said that and looked down at my hands, trying to hide my shame. Ron looked at Harry and blushed slightly.  
  
"Sorry Harry, didn't realize you here yet." Ron said. He looked over at me, grabbed my hands and said "We'll continue later." And then he started laughing quietly to himself. While I just sat there and stared at him, sending a half smile.  
  
"Would you like to share what's so funny Weasley!" said Pansy Parkinson as she walked over to us with her group of girls behind her. Ron wasn't much for defending himself, and I had nothing to say to defend his honor, so it was all up to Harry.  
  
"I don't think its any of your business, I mean Ron doesn't want to sleep with you, and n'or do I and neither does any guy or girl at this table. So you can bring you're disgusting self back over to the rest of the Slytherin whores. Have a nice day kid." Harry said simply, and looked back at me and Ron to continue our conversation.  
  
"Well apparently you just made it my business didn't you Potter, and why on earth would I want to sleep with a damn Gryffindor. None of them are any good in bed and most of them are still virgins. They wouldn't do anything to me anyways." Pansy sneered, turning away and walking to her table with the rest of her 'gang.'  
  
"Well, leave it up to the Slytherin whore to ruin our meal." Harry said in disgust, "God sometimes she just needs to shut up and mind her own business for once!" Ron and I both looked at Harry. He had never once said anything like what he said to Pansy before in his life!  
  
"Wow, Harry! Bloody brilliant that was indeed!" Ron exclaimed, "Where did that come from? Seriously!"  
  
"From the top of my head Ron. It was good wasn't it?" Harry said. I just smiled, never talked much lately, unless someone talked to me I wouldn't talk.  
  
"You didn't like that Mioney?" Ron asked, looking at me.  
  
"It was pretty good Harry, one of your best insults you should be proud." I said sarcastically. Harry reached over to try and punch me but I moved over before he could. Harry looked at me funny, as I shifted the way I was sitting and slowly moved back over to where I was before.  
  
"Hermione, what was that?" Harry asked full of worry. I looked up from where I was eating and over to Harry. I smiled and shoved another fork full of food into my mouth. I chewed it quickly trying to come up with an excuse.  
  
"Er... well I... um.. Don't really know to be honest Harry." I said and went back to my food. Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances (Ron's obviously was fake, because he knew why I did what I did.) and than went back to eating their food.  
  
"I've got to go to the wash room, I'll catch up with you guys at Charms. Bye." I said standing up. Ron grabbed my hand and I flinched a lil, and he pulled me in for a quick kiss and again I didn't kiss back. But Harry didn't notice so I had nothing to worry about yet. Ron finally let me go a few moments later and I slowly walked out, right behind Draco. Great, now he's gonna try and get some. I thought to myself God I just want to be left alone.  
  
Draco turned around and he say me. He smirked a lil and pushed the door open wide enough for the both of us. Than he grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty classroom.  
  
"Hey," Draco said as he pressed me up against the wall. My eyes began to water and I looked away.  
  
"Draco, I...I can't." I said as my spell began to wear off. Draco backed off and looked at me.  
  
"Oh my god!" Draco said, "Who did this to you?" I looked down at my arms, all of my bruises and cuts were back. The water in my eyes finally spilled over and slid to the ground. I tried to stop myself from crying but I couldn't. They just kept falling right to the floor. Draco reached over and touched my arms surprisingly gently trying to hurt me and pulled me into his and let me cry on his shoulders. He was stroking my hair saying "It's okay to cry, don't worry, it'll all be okay, It's okay," in a soothing voice.  
  
When my eyes had not more tears left to cry I slowly stood up, with a little help from Draco. He gently rubbed my arm and wiped away the last tear that rolled down my cheek.  
  
"Are you okay?" Draco asked. I shook my head no and looked up into his eyes. His nice gray eyes. Why hadn't I noticed them before, they're so amazingly, wow.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Draco asked. I slowly said, "Ron, but you can't touch him or he'll know I told. I don't want him to hit or kick me again please don't do anything please!" and then my eyes began to water and I could no longer carry my own weight and I collapsed on the floor. Draco dropped down beside me and lifted my chin up to look into his eyes.  
  
"Hey, I can just randomly start a fight, don't worry. I won't let him touch you again." Draco said. I smiled at him, a real smile, even though I knew there was nothing he could do to stop Ron but at least he was trying to make me feel better. I opened my mouth to say something but Draco silenced me with a gentle kiss on my lips, as if he were afraid he would hurt me. I opened my mouth slightly to let his tounge in mine and he did the same. Our tounges roamed around each others mouths as if it were for the first time but we were interrupted when we heard people leaving the great hall.  
  
"Shit," I said, "If Ron sees me in here with you he'll kill me! And he promised he would!" We looked at each other and he gave me gentle peck on my lips and said "I'll go distract them while you go out that door over there okay. Don't worry, he'll never know." I slowly crawled over to the door on the other side of the room, luckily there were two doors. I did the spell to hide my cuts and bruises, than Draco left and I heard him say something to Harry and then there was some bickering so I quickly left. I walked into Cho on the way to Charms.  
  
"Hermione! I haven't seen you since you're lil confession! How are you?" Cho asked. I looked at her puzzled. That's right I still couldn't remember what happened after I told Cho about Draco.  
  
"Good, good," I said, "Cho, I can't remember anything about what happened after I told you I had a thing for Draco, could you, refresh my memory?"  
  
"Oh, well um... I told you I was a lesbian... Than something happened, and Ron walked in on us and he took you away." Cho said, "Ya, that was it."  
  
"What 'something' happened? I woke up really sore that day and I need to know why before I go crazy." I said. Cho looked down the hall, and than back at me.  
  
"Um well...." Cho said and than mumbled something. "Have you seen Justin, from Ravenclaw, I've been looking for him everywhere."  
  
"I didn't even know you talked to Justin," I said slightly fustrated that she wouldn't tell me clearly "You mumbled what ever it was you said before." Cho looked back down the hall as if trying to avoid the topic.  
  
"C'mon Cho just tell me already," I said pleading by now, "Please!?" Cho looked back at me and sighed.  
  
"Alright but I know you're not gonna like what happened." Cho said. I looked at her confused.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" I said, "Just tell me what happened."  
  
"Well, we... um... we kind of sort of had a lil bit of lesbian action." Cho struggled to say.  
  
"What just making out or whatever?" I asked, kind of relieved because I thought it would be worse.  
  
"Yea, and some other stuff." Cho said. I looked at her with disgust!  
  
"You mean you, ate me, and I ate you and and..." I shuddered in disgust.  
  
"And you fingered me," Cho said, "Ya that sounds about right. Well I got Charms see you later." I grabbed Cho's arm and said "I have Charms too, walk with me." I said smiling. I was use to being used and what ever by now so I honestly just didn't care any more. Cho looked at me funny and than decided it would be alrighty, "I guess it's alright than?" Cho said.  
  
"I don't even remember what happened so it doesn't really matter, but don't do that to me again!" I said. Cho nodded and we walked off and started a deep conversation on our way to Charms. 


	10. Fun in and out of class

Authors Note: Okay, Sorry I must of forgotten to put in why Hermione couldn't remember what had happened with Cho. Well you remember how she went on that date with Ron in the 1st chapter.... Hermione had gotten lil bit drunk. So there it is! Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews, and keep reviewing! Thank you!  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
{Hermione's Point of view still...}  
  
"Good Afternoon everyone, today we will be doing something a little different in Charms." Professor said, "Everyone gather you're things and follow me out to the lake." Everyone grabbed their things and followed her out the door.  
  
"I wonder what we're doing!" I said excitedly, "We've never done anything outside of the class."  
  
"It's probably something stupid, that isn't worth our time... But what can we do, nothing!" Cho said. Cho didn't like charms very much, it was probably her most hated subject.  
  
"Oh common Cho, it can't be all that bad!" I said.  
  
"Okay, everyone one settle down, settle down! Thank you, okay you have all probably noticed all the rocks piled up over there, and the lil rock rooms over there." Professor said pointing to the pile of rocks and than to the rooms. "I will be pairing each of you up and you will be assigned to one of these rooms. Using a charm I recently taught you, wish turns rocks into certain objects like a hair brush or something you will design a room, best suited to you and your partners personality. Now for the partners, Neville and Jack, Kirt and Michael, Ron and Cho, Hermione and Harry..."  
  
I looked over to Harry excitedly, Thank god I wasn't with Ron! That would've been dreadful. Harry quickly worked his way over to me and smiled. The Professor started assigning rooms to each partners.  
  
"Harry and Hermione, you two will be over there in that small room. Have a lil bit of fun with it." She said smiling and walking off to Ron and Cho.  
  
"I'm sorry you couldn't be with Ron, Hermione." Harry said looking down.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I love to work with you and besides I wouldn't have as much fun with Ron as I would with you." I said, "Let's start, you remember the charm right?"  
  
"Yea of course." Harry said, "When will this be due?" I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. When was it due?  
  
"Ms. When is this whole project due?" I asked.  
  
"Well I'm given everyone at least a month, you can work on it on your own free time or during my classes." She said smiling.  
  
"Okay, so let's start with the design. What do you want the theme to be?" I asked Harry.  
  
"Um... We could make it kind of foreign, or something." Harry said.  
  
"Oh! That's a great idea... or we could have it a mix of the things that we both like." I said, "What are a few of you're favorite things Harry, even though I probably already know but tell me anyways."  
  
"Okay, um... I like Quiditch, of course that's my favorite thing to do in the whole world! And than there's a muggle sport called Football, like Quiditch, wait you probably already know what it is, sorry I forgot." Harry said, "Than there's Potions, my favorite class, hate the teacher love the class!" I quickly jotted everything he said down on my scrap paper and than handed it over to Harry.  
  
"Now you write what I like, okay, I love anything involving magic, music, definitely music! We have to have something blink 182 in there! Anyways, I love scary movies, ice cream! Chocolate! Candy! Oh! And cute lil teddy bears, puppies and...." I said being interrupted by Harry,  
  
"Hermione I think we have enough here, but how are we going to mix you're interesting stuff with mine. It's so different." Harry stated.  
  
"Right, okay I said anything involving magic and you said potions so it's going to be a wizards house like Ron's. And than you said Quidditch and foot ball so we could have lil broom lamps and stuff like that. And I said music so we could have like a live show of Blink! Than we could have lil stuffed animals everywhere!" Hermione said kind of drawing something or other down on the piece of paper.  
  
"That seems, kind of odd." Harry said tilting his head to the side.  
  
"Oh, don't worry this is just my 1st thought, it'll look great in the end don't worry!" I said. Than we spent the rest of the class jotting down ideas for our room. It was going to be sooo great!  
  
"Everyone! Hello! Class is over you can go back to your dorms now." Professor said.  
  
I grabbed my things and quickly ran out saying goodbye to Harry and than I headed for the doors to Hogwarts. Ron was too busy falling over his feet to notice me run passed him so I was okay.  
  
"Hey, Watch where you're going buddy!" I said as I bent down to pick up my stuff after somebody bumped into me. I looked up and of course it had to be Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you running in there missy." Draco said as he picked a book that I had missed.  
  
"Thanks," I said as I took the book and started walking off.  
  
"Hey, where you off to in such a hurry?" Draco asked walking after me.  
  
"Look, Ron is gonna come through those doors any second, and if he sees me with you he'll bite my head off. Don't take it personally or anything cuz I really like you, I really do but I just don't want to get hurt anymore okay. Ill see you around." I said as I started going up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Ms.Granger, not looking too good today now are we." The fat lady said, shaking her head at me.  
  
"Um... Thanks, I try... Anyways, I'm really sorry but I can't remember the password. So could you just let me in this once?" I asked looking at the fat lady with puppy eyes.  
  
"Oh, Alright Ms.Granger, never let it happen again though." The fat lady said opening the doors for me, "Have a nice evening."  
  
"You too." I said walking in through the doors. There wasn't anybody in the common room besides me so I didn't have to put on my spell for my bruises, quite yet. I walked up to my room and once I was in side everyone started coming in, talking about the latest gossip. I heard someone mention how Cho and Ron looked rather cozy, and someone else say how they saw some guy making out with Pansy.  
  
I sat down on my bed and pulled out my journal. I hadn't written in it apparently since 4th year. I grabbed a pen and began to write in it.  
  
Journal,  
  
It's been an extremely long time since I've written anything but I really need to get this off my chest. Well I wrote how I loved Ron and everything and than in the 5th year he told me he loved me too, and we've been dating ever since. Now in the 7th year, I began wondering if I felt the same about Ron as I did for the last 2 years. Than me and Draco got a little bit closer, I slept with him, twice! I think I'm beginning to have feelings for Draco. It's kind of weird really, he's been my mortal enemy since day one and now I don't know... But of course the way this weird universe works, Ron discovered what was going on between me and Draco and flipped. I broke up with him, and I got unbelievably drunk to forget about. The next day I awoke in the hospital wing, where Ron raped me and now everything I do is a whole stupid lie. I have to pretend that I love Ron, I have to pretend that I'm the same old happy-go-lucky Hermione, that I've always been. I don't want to feel sorry for myself but I can't help it. I look in the mirror and all I see is these damn bruises all over me! I'm sick of it! I wish it would all just end, painfully or slowly. Either way, I just want it all to end. But than again I don't because if I were dead, I wouldn't be able to see Draco's fuckin sexy face, and he's nice body. Oh, god, why is this so damn complicated. Why can't Ron just be the Ron I've always known and loved, and just leave me alone!  
  
I looked up when someone opened my door. I quickly mumbled the spell and my bruises disappeared.  
  
"Draco? What, How... What are you doing here?" I asked surprised to see him here. I quickly shut my journal and shoved it away in a drawer, I'd continue later. Draco smirked at me and said,  
  
"Everyone is down at the Great Hall eating dinner, I noticed you weren't there so I decided to come and get you." My eyes widened.  
  
"Draco, I'm just curious, why you're being nice to me all of a sudden? I've already slept with you so much more could you possibly want?" I said, "I don't mean to sound like a bitch or anything but I guess that is the way that its sounds isn't it?"  
  
"I don't know what's gotten into me lately but ever since that thing happened in the closet, I've wanted to see you smile, to see you happy. I honestly don't know but I just don't know...." Draco said, looking down and than back up at me and I smiled.  
  
"Draco, did you see if Ron was down in the Great Hall?" I asked.  
  
"Ya..." He started but I interrupted him with a kiss. He opened his mouth slighty and I pushed my tounge into his mouth and began to roam it as he did the same. I let out a small moan in to his mouth as he lowered me onto my bed. He licked around my jaw line and nibbled on my ear. I let out another moan as he began sucking on my neck, leaving a small mark. He left small kisses down my collar bone and began lifting my shirt off me. We kissed again as I rolled over on top of him as he undid my bra, tossing it to the floor. He cupped my breast and I moaned again as he started sucking them lick his way between my cleavage and sucking and flicking my nipples with his tounge. I moaned again and again. It felt so unbelievably good.  
  
Draco rolled us over, so that he was ontop of me and he started kissing down my body, stopping at my bellybutton to give it a quick flick with his tounge. He rubbed his hands up my skirt and rubbing where I had gotten wet. He stopped and sat up for a second to help me remove his shirt but than he started rubbing in the same area again as I kissed and licked all over his chest. "Oh my god!" I shouted as he got to the one place that could effected me. "Draco, just take it off please, just take it off." I said quietly.  
  
Draco listened and pulled off my skirt and my black lace panties. And lowered himself to start licking my already wet pussy. He did something that he or anyone had never done to me before, it was so different but it felt so amazing! I was continuously screaming his name when he came back to my mouth and silenced me with a kiss.  
  
I flipped Draco over so that I was sitting on his prick and I started to take off his jeans. He lifted his legs to get them off quicker. I took his rather large penis in my hand and began to stroke it, occasionally flicking it with my tounge. Than I put my whole mouth over the head and began sucking it and stroking it. Draco grabbed my head and thrusted my head up and down for his pleasure and he moaned. I removed my mouth and continued stroking it until he cumed.  
  
Again Draco rolled me over so he was ontop of me and he inserted himself inside me, continuously thrusting in and out. It felt so unbelievably good, I was trying to hold in my screams so people wouldn't get suspicious bet at one point or another I would just let out a small one. Draco did almost the same but quietly moaned my name.  
  
Draco collapsed on me when he finally released himself in me. He rolled off me onto the bed beside me and we just lied there for at least 10 or 15 minutes waiting for a breathing to go back to normal. I looked over at the clock and it said 8:05pm and I sat up.  
  
"Draco you have to get out of here quick! Everyone is gonna start coming in soon, Draco hurry!" I said. Draco sat up and grabbed his boxers. I glanced at his body one last time before her put his shirt on and than his pants. He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips.  
  
"You're still beautiful under all those bruises." Draco said and smiled as he walked out of the room. I sat there smiling for a lil bit until the unfortunate reality came back as my stomach grumbled.  
  
"Alright, alrighty! We'll go down to the kitchen and grab some food." I said to my hungry tummy. I said the spell quickly and threw on my clothes. I walked out of my room and spotted Ron, so I ran back in.  
  
"I guess we'll wait 'till morning than." I said glumly and crawled back in bed. I guess I would go to bed early, I was rather exhausted thanks to Draco. So I shut my eyes and a few minutes later I was asleep. 


	11. Goodnights mean Goodmornings

Author's Note: Okay, I'm gonna have to start writing as many chapters as possible in this next week because I'm going away for 20 days and there will be no computer. Sorry it took so long for chapter 10 to come out but I finally got it out. Now enough with that here's chapter 11 R&R!!  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
{Hermione's Point of View still...}  
  
I woke up this morning to the sun shining in through my window. The sun was really bright this morning, it was really nice. I jumped out of bed, grabbed a towel and ran to the shower. I had a nice long warm shower and I got out of the shower with a great big smile on my face. Everyone was staring at me as I walked back to my room and Harry said,  
  
"Hermione, what happened to you?" My smile faded and I looked down at my arms.  
  
"Shit!" I said and I ran to my room. I muttered the spell under my breath and my bruises faded. I quickly put on a black thong, tight black hip huggers, a black silky bra and a light pink t-shirt. I was happy today, so I was going to show it... Sorta... Than my stomach growled and I remember I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday, I was starving!  
  
I walked out of the room casually, pretending as if nothing had happened but it didn't work. Everyone was asking me what happened, why I was all bruised, and questions like that. I just smiled at them and walked out. Harry, unfortunately, caught up with me and grabbed my arm.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, would you care to explain to me the reason as to why you looked like you did this morning?" Harry asked. I smiled at him and shook my arm from his grip.  
  
"Look Harry, this morning besides everyone seeing my true self, has been really great, so I don't want to get into." I stated simply and continued my way to the Great Hall.  
  
"Hermione, you're going to have to tell me eventually, you can't just hide this forever." Harry said following me.  
  
"Watch me, Harry, watch me." I said and we walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall in silence. We were one of the 1st people in there so we just walked over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Looks like we're gonna have to wait awhile before we can eat huh?" Harry said looking around the room.  
  
"Oh, I'm so hungry!" I said, grabbing my stomach as it began to growl.  
  
"You must be I didn't see you here last night. Where were you?" Harry asked. I smiled remembering last night. It was fun; I wonder where Draco was anyways.  
  
"Oh, I was in my room, writing in my journal." I said Harry eyed me suspiciously and than nodded.  
  
"I had no idea you kept a journal." Harry said as people started coming in. I looked around through the groups and I spotted Draco. I almost waved when I remembered where our places were, but I did send a small smile.  
  
"Oh yea, I just haven't written in it in awhile. I just needed to be by myself, you know." I said. Me and Draco were having something like a conversation with our eyes, only I had no idea what he was saying. He'd just look at me and I'd look at him than I would blush and look down again.  
  
"Oh, interesting. I've never had a diary, or journal or what ever. Never really felt the need to write down my daily thoughts," Harry said trying to get me to pay a lil bit of attention to him, "I didn't think you were that type either." Than food appeared on our plates and I started eating. There was bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, and waffles. I had a lil bit of everything. It was soo good.  
  
"I wonder where Ron is." Harry said between bites.  
  
"He's probably slept in." I said going back to my food. When I had devoured everything on my plate I looked back up and saw Draco staring at me. I kind of blushed and started to look away when he shook his head towards the door. I took that as an opportunity to hang out with Draco for at least a couple minutes.  
  
"I forgot something in my room, I'll see you in class Harry." I said as I stood up and began to leave.  
  
"Alright, see ya than Mione." Harry said as Ron and Cho walked into the room together. I walked up to them, almost made it pass Ron but he grabbed my arm and pulled into a kiss.  
  
"Hello Mya," Ron said. I looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Since when do you call me Mya?" I asked, Ron shook it off and continued walking to the table.  
  
"Hey Cho, how are you this fine morning?" I asked. She looked at me with a look of guilt on her face, "What's wrong Cho?"  
  
"Um... look, I gotta go. Ummm... I'll see you at , ugh, in class. Bye." Cho said as she ran off to her table.  
  
I shrugged what ever that was off, and continued out the door. Draco, who came out casually behind me, tickled me from behind. I started giggling like crazy, I have got to be the most ticklish person in the world, and I hit him gently to get him to stop.  
  
"Draco stop!" I said between giggles, "C'mon Draco that's enough." I dropped to the floor when he stopped tickling me. I gasped for air and was out of energy.  
  
"See what you do to me Draco?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, I make you extremely tired and I make you breath incredibly hard." He said as he kissed my neck. I laughed quietly and he kissed me passionately on my lips, I moaned a lil bit in his mouth.. He pulled away and I pouted.  
  
"What's wrong missy?" Draco laughed, "We have Potions together this morning, I'll see you there" Than he kissed me on my forehead and walked off. I slowly stood up and started walking off, Draco already out of sight.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione!" someone shouted from behind me, "Wait up!" I stopped and turned around, it was none other than Harry Potter running to catch up from behind.  
  
"Hello Harry," I said smiling, "Coming to Potions with me this morning I see, where's Ronald?"  
  
"Ronald?" Harry asked puzzled, than realized who I was talking about, "Oh! Ron! He's in the Great Hall still, with Cho."  
  
"Oh, they've been getting close lately haven't they?" I said, obviously clueless.  
  
"Um, Hermione, don't you think it's peculiar, that they are spending so much time together, I mean since you're his girlfriend and all?" Harry said.  
  
"Um, oh right. Yes quite odd, but I have complete faith in him Harry, but if he was doing anything with her you'd let me know right?" I said smiling at him. God this whole, I'm Ron's girlfriend and I love him so much, thing is really starting to bug me, but what can ya do.  
  
"Of course I would Mione," Harry said opening the door for Potions, "After you madam." And Harry bowed allowing me to go in before him. I looked around the room and spotted Draco rolling his eyes as he saw me walk in with 'saint Potter' as he likes to call him. I stuck my tongue out at him and continued walking to my usual sits.  
  
Draco stood up and started walking over. I looked at him my eyes widening. I mouthed 'what are you doing?' but he ignored it and continued coming over to me, or so I thought. Draco put his hands down on my desk and said.  
  
"Goodmornin' Potter, I bow before you and you're holiness! Please, please save my poor puppy!" Draco said with stupidity, "And Granger, you're looking awfully flushed this morning, had a lil fun have you?" I opened my mouth and said nothing but looked away instead. Draco removed his hands from my table and began walking away. I noticed a folded piece of paper.  
  
"Dirty, rotten, pure blooded prat is what that guy is!" Harry spat out underneath his breath.  
  
"He sure is Harry he sure is." I said, unfolding the paper. It was a note from Draco as I thought. The letter read as follows :  
  
Dear Mione,  
  
Cute lil nickname I thought. Sorry about embarrassing you earlier but it was the only way to deliver this note to ya. And I know that the lil diss I had spat out on Potter wasn't the greatest but it was simple. Anyways that was besides the point. Ditch the trio and come meet me by the Fat Lady at lunch. Smile at me if it is a yes, and I guess don't bother looking at me if it's a no. Hopefully I'll see you there.  
  
Love,  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
I turned around and shot a smile at Draco, who sent one back. 'He has such cute writing.' I thought to myself but was interrupted when Ron came in through the doors.  
  
"Oh, thank you for joining us Mr.Weasley, care to take a sit. Take all the time you need." Snape said sarcastically. "40 points from Gryffindor because I'm not in the greatest mood today."  
  
All the Gryffindor gasped, while the Slytherins sneered. 40 points was a lot, even for Snape. I spent most of my time in Potions day dreaming about Draco, and waiting for the class to be over. I jumped out of my sit and when everyone looked I walked out like I normally would everyday. Ron and Harry ran to catch up with me.  
  
"Someone's a little excited for lunch today." Ron said curiously.  
  
"Oh, I'm just hungry." I said.  
  
"But you ate like a pig at breakfast! How could you still be hungry?" Harry stated. I let out a little laugh. "Oh, you guys worry too much! Come let's grab a quick bite to eat." I said smiling and hurrying off to the Great Hall. The food was already there so I quickly grabbed a bun.  
  
"I thought you were hungry?" Said Ron now slightly suspicious.  
  
"I am but I have to get something from my room, for, ugh... Charms." I said.  
  
"We don't have Charms today, we get the afternoon off today remember." Harry said, Ron now completely suspicious.  
  
"Oh my god, you're right! I totally forgot!" I exclaimed, "I'm gonna go take a bath than, ya I nice relaxing bath!" I ran out of the Great Hall before they could say anything and I was off to meet Draco. 


	12. The letter

Authors Note: Okay I'm Going away on Friday for 11 days so I won't be able to write any more chapters. If I can I will try writing the chapters down on paper or something so I probably wont be able to, I'll still try though. Anyways, here's chapter 12. R&R!!  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
{I'm going to do Draco's point of view, because I haven't done him in a while.}  
  
I was standing beside the Fat lady, waiting for Hermione. The Fat lady was checking me out and I was starting to get uncomfortable. –Where is she?- I thought to myself. The mumbled something to herself which sounded quite a bit like ' I wonder how big his family jewels are...' so I moved closer to the railing.  
  
"So, Mr.Malfoy is it?" asked that Fat lady. I smiled, nodded my head and looked back down the stairs for Hermione.  
  
"I've heard quite a bit of you Malfoy, seen you a couple times but not upclose like this." The Fat lady said.  
  
"That's great," I said and than I spotted Hermione, "Hermione!!!" I ran down to her, happy to get away from the Fat Lady.  
  
"Hey Draco!" Hermione said smiling, "Happy to see me?"  
  
"No, just trying to get away from the Fat Lady, she was checking me out." I said grinning at her. Hermione gave the Fat Lady a thumbs up and laughed.  
  
"Hey! Who's side are you on?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Hermione said and started to think, "That's a tough one." I punched her lightly on the arm.  
  
"Do you wanna head down to the lake?" I asked, surprising her by the look on her face.  
  
"Draco that means you'll be seen with me, you know that right?" She asked.  
  
"Everyone's at lunch, and they won't be outside till after they all finish eating." I said, "Besides it doesn't matter if I'm seen with you."  
  
"Draco, it always has, ever since day one. But if you say so," Hermione said smiling. We linked arms and lead her down the stairs and out the front door.  
  
"Hey! Look, its one of those thingies with tentacles and stuff!" Hermione said, overexcitedly.  
  
"Ya, what are they called again?" I asked, and one of Hermione's eyebrows went up as she thought about it.  
  
"I can't remember at all," she said, "I haven't just hung around by the lake in a long time. It's really pretty down here." We smiled at each other.  
  
"It is isn't it." I said. I took her hand in mine and we stared out onto the lake in silence for what seemed like 10 minutes or something, when Hermione put her head on my shoulder. It was like it fit their perfectly, and her hair smelt of honey and strawberry. I put my head gently onto hers and continued staring out over the water.  
  
"Hey, Draco?" Hermione said lightly.  
  
"Hmmm..." I answered, still staring at the lake. She lifted her head and looked at me, so I looked over at her.  
  
"Everyone is going to start coming out soon, if they see us it's my throat." Hermione said.  
  
"Do you want to come up to my room than?" Draco asked.  
  
"With all the Slytherins, are you crazy?" Hermione said looking at me as if I was a lunatic.  
  
"I'm Head Boy, I have a huge room all to myself and the Head Girl." Draco said.  
  
"You're Head Boy? How come you didn't bloat about it when you found out?" She asked looking deep into my eyes, I wanted to kiss right than but I couldn't.  
  
"I don't know, It just didn't seem right I guess." I said and shrugged my shoulders, "I thought you were going to be Head Girl this year what happened?"  
  
"I was, but Ron didn't want me to because he thought he'd never get to see me so I told them I wouldn't do it. Who is Head Girl anyways?" Hermione said looking away from me and down to her hands.  
  
"It's Jennifer Calisway, from Ravenclaw. I can't believe you would turn it down for the Weasel." I said in disgust. I looked over Hermione's face, she looked so upset. She was biting her small red lips, and her eyes were closed. When she noticed I was staring at her she opened her eyes, and they were watery.  
  
"Hey, don't cry. C'mon lets head to my room okay?" I said and Hermione nodded standing up, doing her best not to let the tears fall down her face. We walked in silence up to my room, everyone was in the Great Hall still but we still saw the occasional kid in the hall, who luckily didn't see us.  
  
"Moshpitoryn." I said the password and the door opened, revealing a huge common room, that I shared with Calisway. There was a velvet couch facing a fire place where the fire was blazing. On either side of the couch were to single velvet sits and between the two stood a low table, which was used as a foot rest. In the corner there was a table and a couple of chairs, where I did my homework and stuff. In another corner there was a another table, but smaller, where purple, red and white roses were in a white vase. Than there were two doors. One room had a sign that read DRACO MALFOY, and the other had a similar sign that said JENNIFER CALISWAY.  
  
"Wow..." Hermione said breaking the silence.  
  
"It's nice isn't it," I said admiring the room as well, "Anyways I'll show you my room." And I led her over to the door that said DRACO MALFOY, and pushed the door open. The walls were painted green and black, and the bed was made of fine wood. The sheets were a mix green, black and silver. There was a bed-side-table beside the bed where there was an alarm clock of some kind and a glass of water. On the other side of the bed there was a there was a dresser, where I kept my clothing. Beside it was a door that led to the bathroom.  
  
I ran and jumped onto my bed, sinking into it. Hermione smiled and jumped onto it beside me. She layed down and put her head on my chest, her hand beside it.  
  
"This is so comfy!" Hermione said, "And I could have had all this too. Fucking Ron!" I rolled over so I could see her better, she shifted so I could slide my arm under her head and hold her shoulder, hand still on my chest.  
  
"You're beautiful." I said. Her face went bright red and she looked down. I pulled her head back up with my finger and kissed her. She tasted like peppermint, so sweet.  
  
I could have kept kissing her forever but we had to stop for air. Hermione grabbed a pillow from behind her head and hit me with it.  
  
"Hey!" I said and grabbed another one and hit her back.  
  
"Owie! You're gonna have to pay for that ferret boy!" she said and stood hitting me with the pillow over and over again. I stood up and we started jumping on the bed and I hit her back with my pillow.  
  
"Oh, dear god no! Not the pillow!" I said sarcastically, when she hit me in the head by surprise and I fell over. I grabbed her leg and pulled her down with me.  
  
"Did I hurt you Mr.Malfoy?" Hermione asked looking at me with puppy eyes.  
  
"Yes you did, very much so." I said, "You have to make up for it now."  
  
"How on earth could I make up for hurting the oh so powerful rich Draco Malfoy!?" she said doing a small bow on the bed. I laughed and said,  
  
"You have some strange problems missy." I shook my head at her, "Tsk, tsk."  
  
"Hey! Atleast I don't have pictures checking me out." She said defending herself.  
  
"Hey! If I can turn pictures on...." I said and she punched me in the chest.  
  
"Ow! She's the picture for you're Gryffindor common room!" I said, "It's not my fault I'm so sexy!"  
  
"Oh, yes Draco, you're the sexiest man alive!" Hermione said with sarcasm.  
  
"See," I pointed out.  
  
"You're so..." she started but I silenced her with a kiss. She opened her mouth slightly letting my tounge in her mouth, and I did the same. I love the way she tasted, it was so yummy. She pulled her tounge back into her mouth and broke the kiss. She looked into my eyes, smiled, than looked out the door.  
  
"Draco, could I use you're bath tub?" Hermione asked suddenly as she looked over to the bath room door.  
  
"Ugh, sure." I said and sat up putting my feet on the floor. Hermione jumped up and ran over to the door.  
  
"Someone excited?" I asked standing up and walking over to her.  
  
"Ya! I've heard that there's nothing like taking a bath in the Head Girl/Boy bath tub!" Hermione said starting to jump up and down. I opened the door and we walked in slowly. The bath tub was the size of a small swimming pool, and it had jets to massage you while you relaxed. Beside it was a steam shower, where the water just poors over you. There was a double sink across from the tub, on one side was all of Jennifer Calisways toiletries and make-up, and the other was my simple toothbrush and gel, for when I want to gel my hair back.  
  
"I'm guessing that side is yours?" Hermione said laughing pointing to the sink with all the make-up.  
  
"Of course, where would I be with my make-up!" I said doing the gay hand flip thing.  
  
"I knew you were gay!" Hermione said sticking her tounge out at me, "Where the shampoo and stuff?" "Under the sink," I said opening the door under the sink. There were enough bottles of shampoo, conditioner and body wash to last the whole Weasley family 2 years. I grabbed the shampoo and conditioner that smelled like roses and the body wash that was suppose to smell like a summers day but smelt like something I couldn't quite tell what, but it smelt good.  
  
"Here," I said handing her the bottles.  
  
"Thanks, I'll be like a ½ hour." Hermione said and shoved me out of the bathroom.  
  
"This isn't right, the guest isn't suppose to push ME out of MY bathroom." I said, Hermione laughed and simply said,  
  
"Well that's just too bad isn't it. I'm not going to have you watch me bath." And shut the door behind me, locking it. I jumped on my messed up bed, and stared at the ceiling for awhile. I was startled and shook from my thought when I heard a tapping at the window. It was my dad's owl, which couldn't be good. I opened the window and let the owl in.  
  
"Hey," I said and started petting the owl but it glared at me so I stopped and just took the letter. I opened the envelop it was in and took out the letter to read.  
  
Dear Draco Malfoy,  
  
I've been hearing quite a few things that have been upsetting me. I've heard that you and that mudblood girl Granger are getting closer and you have stopped insulting her. I have also heard that you slept with her. That just absolutely disgusts me, to have my only son sleeping with a dirty mudblood when he could have any other girl in the whole of Hogwarts. Have you not learned anything over the years boy! Did everything I've taught you just go from one ear to the other? Draco if you are to be a servant to my Lord you are to stop this behaviour at once you hear me! The lord will not have you sleeping, or even having a civilized conversation with a dirty mudblood! I am absolutely disgraced to hear this absolutely disgraceful news! If you don't go back to treating that girl like the dirt that she is I will be coming for an unwanted visit, and I don't want to go all the way down to Hogwarts when I have better things to do back home. You are an absolute disgrace to the Malfoy name.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
I put the letter down on the bed-side-table and looked at the ceiling in shock. "How did he find out?" I said out loud.  
  
"How did who find out what?" asked someone from beside me. I looked over and it was Hermione had just gotten out of the bath and was still in a towel. I normally would of taken this to my advantage but after what I had just read I just couldn't.  
  
"Nothing..." I said looking back up to the ceiling. 


	13. The lie

Authors Note: My sister stole the computer for me so Im sorry it took me so long to get my last chapter in and this chapter. I had them all written and everything but I still hadn't put them in. Anyways here's the next chapter. R&R!  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
{Draco's point of view still...}  
  
"Um... okay?" Hermione said confused, "I'm going to get dressed and than head down to the Great Hall for supper okay?" She had her clothes in her hand and dropped them all on the ground except her bra.  
  
"Alright." I said, still staring at the ceiling. –Why did my father have to fuck everything in my life up!?- I asked thought to myself, -Why can't they just toss him into fuckin Askaban where he belongs?!-  
  
"Are you okay? You got kind of quiet?" Hermione asked now in her bra and panties, attempting to put on her pants. I laughed and said,  
  
"Ya I'm fine, do you need help putting you're pants on?" She shot me an evil look and went back to putting her pants on.  
  
"I thought you were suppose to be the expert at taking pants off, not on," said Hermione, laughing a little.  
  
"You're right, you're on your own than." I said as I jumped off my bed to try and forget about the letter but I almost stepped on my fathers owl, who flew up onto the bed.  
  
"Who's owl is that?" she asked looking at the owl who was sitting on my bed.  
  
"My fathers," I said looking to the note on my desk.  
  
"Oh," She said looking away. My father had never been nice to her or any other muggle, come to think of it.  
  
"That explains why you were quiet before." She said, "Well I'm gonna head out now, see you later." She started heading for the door, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. I had to kiss her one last time. She broke the kiss again and blushed.  
  
"Ya, I'll see you later." I said as she left my room and was heading for the door to the stairs.  
  
"Now, about this letter." I said to myself. I got out my pen and a piece of paper. I dipped the end of the pen into the ink bottle and started writing.  
  
Dear Father,  
  
I have no idea who told you about me and that disgusting mudblood. But to think that you actually believed them, Father are you that blind? I have treated that girl with nothing but the meanest sneers and comments ever since I saw her on the 1st day, 1st year. Why would I know start to treat her as if she was an equal, a pureblood. That's just ludacris! She is still the same old book-worm, mudblood Granger. Father, she didn't make it to Head Girl so I don't have time to spend my free time sleeping with her as you said. I would never let my, um, family jewels near her! That's absolutely disgusting. I'm ashamed to think that you believed that news was true. If you would just tell me who told I will kick his ass for trying to make me look like a completely idiot!  
  
I looked up and put down my pen when I heard someone knocking at the door. I stood up, walked over to the door and opened it. Hermione threw her arms around me and kissed me. She opened her mouth right away and pushed her tounge into my mouth. It was a very aggressive, passionate kiss. Her tounge roamed around my mouth, searching it like she always did, but she seemed to be rolling her tounge in my mouth. It felt so amazing, I didn't want it to stop, but as usual Hermione pulled away.  
  
"Well, hello there Missy," I said looking at her.  
  
"Hi." She said and started walking off. I watched here leave until she was out of sight, than went back into my room to continue the letter. I picked up the pen and put it to the paper when Jennifer Calisway walked in.  
  
"Draco?" she shouted.  
  
"What?" I hollered back.  
  
"Shit!" She said to someone as she pulled them in. "Wait here," I heard her say to them as they sat down on the couch. She walked into my room and sat down onto my bed and just stared at me.  
  
"What?" I asked her, "Are you just gonna stare at me and waste my time, or actually open you're mouth to say something?"  
  
"Draco..." She said.  
  
"What?" I said now getting angry.  
  
"Could you um..." She started and than stopped.  
  
"Could I what? Finish what you were saying!" I said. She looked at me with an angry glare coming from her eyes.  
  
"You don't always have to be such an ass hole Draco?" Jennifer said, "I was just wondering if you would just leave for a little bit so me and Matthew could have some time alone!"  
  
"Well why didn't you just say so, instead of just staring at me!" I said, "I'll just finish this and than get out of your sight so you can fuck that guy."  
  
"Thanks Draco, what you working on anyways?" Jennifer asked trying to read over my should but I blocked it from her view.  
  
"I'm working on a letter to my father, now if you don't mind could you get out of my room so I can finish?" I asked, she looked at with the same glare as before and stormed out, slamming my door behind her. That girl had a strange attitude on her.  
  
I picked up my pen again, dipped it in the ink and started writing again.  
  
And I do still remember everything you've taught me. I still think that muggles are a complete disgrace and should vanish from sight, as the great Lord is trying to do before the idiot Harry Potter got in his way. But I am still quite in shock from you're letter sayin that I've been sleeping with a worthless mudblood! I am trying not to vomit. There is no need for you to leave you're business behind and come up here to visit because I am NOT with Granger.  
  
You're son,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
I rolled the letter and tied it with a black ribbon because I didn't have an envelope with me. I gave it to my fathers owl.  
  
"Take this back to my father." I said and the owl took off out the window. I closed it behind him and walked out into the common room. I saw Jennifer and that Matthew guy get cozy on the couch.  
  
"Well I'm heading out, the rooms are all yours, but if you take one step into my room I you better watch out." I said and started walking to the door, when Matthew finally spoke up and said,  
  
"You can't talk to Jennifer like that Malfoy!" sneering my name in disgust.  
  
"Oh and why not?" I asked turning around and giving him a glare that always made people back down in an argument. "That's what I thought." I turned back around and pushed the door open and headed for the Great Hall. I saw Blaise heading to the Great Hall from the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Blaise, wait up man!" I shouted to him, he looked around looking for who ever called to him. He spotted me and waited at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"What's up Draco?" Blaise said, as we continued walking to the great hall.  
  
"Oh, nothing you?" I said looking over at Blaise.  
  
"Same stupid shit, different day. What was Granger doing in you're room?" Blaise asked.  
  
"What?" I asked, "When was she in my room?"  
  
"A few seconds ago, she ran out of you're room and then that Calisway chick ran in with some guy." Blaise said looking suspiciously at me.  
  
"Oh yea! Sorry I thought you meant from before, her and that fuckin slut Calisway are friends and she came in to get her but she obviously wasn't there so I told her disgusting mudblood self out of there. And than she left." I said sneering to myself.  
  
"Right..." Blaise said obviously not believing a word I just said.  
  
"What?" I asked looking at him like he was a complete idiot, "You think something more than that happened?" Blaise didn't answer, he just looked at me and raised one eyebrow.  
  
"What ever Blaise, you're fucking disgusting." I said storming off. I could see Blaise eyeing me suspiciously in the corner of my eye. –When did he get brains?- I asked myself as I continued to the Great Hall on my own.  
  
"Draco!!!!!" I heard a familiar high squeaky voice calling me from behind. I turned around and saw Pansy Parkinson running to catch up with me and Blaise laughing quietly to himself. I sneered at him and he stopped.  
  
"Drackie! I haven't seen you in ages!? Where have you been? I missed you." Pansy said putting on a puppy face. I tried not to look at her in disgust, as she was disgusting me.  
  
"I've been around." I stated simply trying to avoid conversation with her.  
  
"Well I haven't seen you, where were you at lunch?" she asked.  
  
"In my room, working on something for my father." I said as I stared at her chest.  
  
"I haven't seen you're room yet Drackie! Could you show me it please? Please?"  
  
"No," "Oh why not Draco? C'mon just show after supper!"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Draco, please, please, please!" she said and started to begging.  
  
"Stop begging you look like a dog!" I sneered at her.  
  
"..." Pansy opened her mouth to say something but stopped and stormed off.  
  
I opened the doors to the Great Hall and saw Hermione greeting her friends. She looked over and saw me, so I winked at her. She blushed and sat down. I smiled to myself and walked over the Slytherin table where Pansy was already making herself cozy with Goyle.  
  
"Hey Draco! My man! Whats up buddy?" Crabbe said.  
  
"Nothing kid, nothing." I replied as Blaise sat down next to me.  
  
"Blaise," Crabbe and Goyle said nodding their heads.  
  
"Pigs," Blaise replied. I laughed slightly getting a glare from them both so I shot one back and they backed off quickly.  
  
"Oh, Goyle, why do you have to eat so much, you could be so sexy slimmer." Pansy said flirting with him. I turned away in disgust.  
  
"Blaise, gottin lucky lately?" I said looking over to Blaise.  
  
"Of, course, I always do don't I?" Blaise started and continued by telling me about his women rampage. My gaze went over to the Gryffindor table, where I saw Hermione talking to some Gryffindor who was sitting across from while Weasley shot her a dirty look. St.Potter was to busy eating his food to even realize someone beside him was talking to him. Hemione looked over and saw me, she mouthed how are you and I answered fine. Than we both went back to out dinner and my great conversation with Blaise. 


	14. Harry confesses

Authors Note: Sorry It took so long for chapter 13 to come out but I was gone for how long and just got back on Tuesday longer than I expected. Well I'm going away again this Saturday for a week. I'll try to write as many chapters as possible during the next 2 days. Well enough about my stupid boring life here is chapter 14:  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
{Hermione's Point of View}  
  
After dinner me and Draco didn't talk to each other but we did share quite a few glances while I headed to the Gryffindor common room and he headed up to his fancy Head Boy room. I sat down on the couch in the common room and just stared blankly at the ceiling thinking about what it was that was so important that Draco's father had to write him. Hopefully he didn't know about me and Draco, or what ever me and Draco are. Im not entirely sure myself on that one.  
  
Harry walked into the common room and spotted me on the couch. He walked over and sat down beside me. He looked at me with curiousty and wonder. Than he shook me from my thought.  
  
"Hermione!" he said waving his hand infront of my face.  
  
"Mmhmmm..." I answered sort of still in my thoughts, sort of back in reality.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something extremely important." Harry said with worry in his voice. I shook away my thoughts and looked over to him.  
  
"What about?" I answered.  
  
"Could I talk to you in private, like could we go for a walk or into your room or something?" Harry asked. I looked at him trying to figure out why he would need to talk to me.  
  
"Um... sure, my room or a walk?" I asked.  
  
"Your room I guess." Harry said and we walked in silence up the stairs to my room. We sat down on my bed, still in silence for what seemed like forever when Harry finally opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"Look, Hermione this is really hard for me to tell you."  
  
"Well, you know you can tell me anything and everything right?"  
  
"Ya, and that's why I need to tell you this," Harry said looking at his hands and sweating nervously, "Its about Ron." My head suddenly snapped up.  
  
"Is he alright? Is he hurt?" I said suddenly all worried.  
  
"He's fine, its nothing like that. Well its just that, you know how he and Cho have gotten close lately? Like really close?"  
  
"Yeah, but its just because they working together on the Charms project. Speaking of which, we really should start working on it."  
  
"I know, but like, they've become really, really close outside of their classes too."  
  
"Sooo..." I said getting confused.  
  
"Hermione! Put two and two togther!" Harry said getting frustrated.  
  
"What are you talking about Harry?" I asked him, getting more and more confused by the minute.  
  
"Ron is cheating on you with Cho! For someone as smart as you I would of thought you would have guessed that already!" Harry shouted quietly to me. I looked at him with shock and the only thought that ran through my head when he said that was "That fuckin hypocrite!"  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked putting an arm around me. I shook it off as my eyes started to water.  
  
"Ya, I'm fine..." I whispered as the tears started running down my face. "But all the pain that bastard put me through because of what I did to him and than he goes and pretty much spits in my face!"  
  
Harry puts his arm around me and I cried into his chest. He just held me and didn't say anything for awhile until my eyes could not cry anymore.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said looking up at him. He looked at me with surprise and said, "Why?"  
  
"Because you've been my best friend ever since my first day at Hogwarts and in the last few months I haven't told you anything that's been going on in my life, I have barely even been talking to you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Hermione, it's okay, don't worry about it."  
  
"I will worry about it! I've been so worked up in my own life that I've forgotten about yours. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Its okay, Hermione, seriously, its okay." Harry said just as my eyes began to water and I went back to crying in his shirt. Just at that moment my spell wore off and my bruises that were beginning to fade came back. I was so glad that Ron hadn't touched me since the 1st day of the Charms project, and it was all thanks to Cho, in a weird twisted way.  
  
"Hermione, you seriously have to tell me what happened. And don't you be telling me no bull shit bout you falling down the stairs or something because you and I both know that you didn't do nothing of the sort." Harry said as he brushed along my bruised arm gently.  
  
I looked at him and said one simple word, or name in this case. "Ron..." Harry looked away from me and just stared blankly. I saw the look on his face, and he looked as if he were ready to kill someone.  
  
"Harry say something!" I said finally breaking the deathly silence.  
  
"What do you want me to say?! My best friend who I've known all of my years at Hogwarts, whom I thought could never hurt a fly was beating the shit of my other best friend, who happens to be his girlfriend, who I've also known all of my years at Hogwarts. I don't know if I should beat the shit out of him or kill him!" Harry shouted in furry.  
  
"Harry there's more to the story than just Ron hitting me, just calm down and listen please?" I said rubbing Harry's arm soothingly as Harry breathed in deeply and looked as if he were counting to 10 over and over again.  
  
"Fine, tell me everything." Harry said.  
  
"But you have to promise not to kill anyone okay, even Ron." I said looking at him with concern.  
  
"I'm not promising anything." Harry said and considering that, that was probably the best I was going to get from him I started telling Harry all about Draco and I, and how Ron found out and got pissed. How Ron had raped me, and how he started beating me. I told him about Ron's temper, and how Draco helped me through it. I told him about how once he started with Cho that he stopped hurting me. I told him how in a way Cho saved me from Ron.  
  
"So, we have to stop Ron from hurting Cho the way he did me." I said finishing the whole story. Harry sat there in shock, his mouth continuously opening and closing.  
  
"So... you and... Malfoy...are..." Harry started but I interrupted him.  
  
"I don't know what me and Draco are but I think I'm starting to fall for him." I said smiling slightly.  
  
"Falling for... a... a... Malfoy? Are you mad?!?! Have you gone completely mental?!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Harry, he's different around me you know. He's actually nice," I saw starting to drift off but snapping back quickly, "But you can't hurt him or Ron you hear me Harry!"  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked, looking at me.  
  
"Because I really like Draco, and if you tell Ron he'll know that I told you and he'd come after me 1st." I said. Harry thought about this for a minute or two.  
  
"So what am I suppose to do?"  
  
"Nothing, but if you really want to do something, tell Ron to break it off with me because you know about Cho and you don't want me getting hurt or something on those lines. I'm pretty sure once he dumps me he'll make him and Cho official and I'll try and get her to leave him before it gets serious." Again Harry thought about this and nodded.  
  
"Ill do my best." Harry said, "I'll leave you for now because you need you're beauty sleep, but if you need anything feel free to come into my room and wake me."  
  
"Thanks Harry, thank you so much!" I said. Harry smiled and headed towards the door. He stopped and looked back at me and said "Good night Mione."  
  
"Night Harry." I replied. He walked out and shut the door behind him. I took this opportunity to get into my silky pjs and get some shut eye. I quickly threw them on and I was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow. 


	15. Harry and Ron

Authors Note:  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
{Harry's Point Of View...}  
  
The next few days went on normally. Me and Hermione fixed up our little room a little bit, we're half way done and was really starting to come along. The main colors were red and brown and we did have those strange broom lamps but they actually looked good. We had a red velvety couch and small side table beside it where there was a broom lamp and a foot table in front of it to rest your feet on. The 2 tables were just normal wooden tables with little designs in them. In the center of the room, hanging from the ceiling there was the craziest light fixture I have ever seen, I can't describe it, but it looks good. Also, to turn the lights on and off you just simply clap your hands and that is all we have for now.  
  
Right now I am sitting in Potions trying my best to pay attention or else Professor Snape will take away 50 more points from Gryffindor.  
  
"Harry, what he just say, I missed it?" Hermione asked taking down notes like crazy.  
  
"What, he said something?" I answered.  
  
"Thanks for the help buddy." Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime, anytime." I answered going back to paying attention to whatever potion it was that he was lecturing us about.  
  
"Hey Harry, I need to talk to you after class alright?" Ron said from beside me.  
  
"Ya sure whatever." And as I said that Snape dismissed us from class. I grabbed my notebooks and waited for Ron at the door.  
  
"We'll catch up with you later, Hermione." Ron said as Hermione walked off with Longbottom and Ron and I walked down the corridor.  
  
"So, whats up?" I asked him, breaking the silence.  
  
"Ugh... Well... Its about Hermione, and... well Cho..."  
  
"About you cheating on Hermione with Cho... I already figured that."  
  
"Oh... well, what should I do? I mean I don't want to hurt her..." "More than you already have?" I mumbled under my breath.  
  
"What do you mean, more than I already have?" Ron said, obviously hearing what I mumbled.  
  
"Ron have you seen her arms lately?"  
  
"Um... Yea, what about them?"  
  
"Ugh... Fuck, okay you remember the time she ran out of the bathroom with bruises all over her arms?"  
  
"Ya, I've been wondering how that happened?"  
  
"Fuck, Ron! Stop with this fucking bull shit, I know you did that to her!" I screamed at him causing everyone in the corridor to stop their conversation and look over.  
  
"What?!?!" I hollered at them and they all gave me a look a fear and went back to what they were talking about.  
  
"Look, Harry I never did anything like that to Hermione, I couldn't... I wouldn't..." Ron started but I interrupted him.  
  
"Oh, give me a fuckin break Ron. Enough with this stupid innocent bull shit, I know you're lieing!"  
  
"Lieing about what? The fact that I would never ever hurt Hermione in a million years or the fact that I love her to death!?"  
  
"And that would explain why you slept with Cho right?" I said, "Fuck you Ron, Fuck you!" I had enough of talking with him, so I turned around and started walking off.  
  
"Don't you fucking walk away from me!" Ron yelled at me, and I stopped and turned around.  
  
"What the fuck are you going to do about it?" and with that Ron grabbed my shoulder and punched right in the face.  
  
"You fucking ass hole!" and I ran and tackled him onto the ground and continuously punched him in the face. Than Ron rolled me over and started punching me in the face and we did this for awhile until we both got tired and just layed there. Ron got up and started to walk away, and I got up and slammed him into a while. I got him into a headlock and rammed him in the face until it started to bleed. Than I dropped him onto the ground and headed to the Great Hall for lunch...  
  
{Cho's point of view....} I was walking alone in the corridors when I saw somebody just lying in a heep on the floor. I ran over to them and rolled them over to see Ron. He had cuts all around his face and his cheeks had been ripped open slighty.  
  
"Oh my God Ron! We have to get you to the infirmary now!!" I said, helping him up and we start walking down to the infirmary, me supporting his weight the whole way, trying not to collapse.  
  
"Who did this to you?" I asked and he just shook his head. I opened the door to the infirmary, and hollered for Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"What is it?" she asked rushing over to where we were standing, "Oh merlin what happened to him?"  
  
"I have no idea, I found him like this on the floor, so your guess is as good as mine." I said.  
  
Madame Pomfrey brought him over to an empty bed and got to work fixing him up quickly. I watched curiously to see what was happening but she shooed me away. I walked around the infirmary but Ron seemed to be the only one there, so I sat in one of the chairs to wait for Madame Pomfrey to call me back.  
  
I was sitting there for what seemed like a long 15 minutes when Madame Pomfrey called me back over.  
  
"He is in fine shape now, but I suggest he stays here for the rest of the evening and he will return to his regular classes tomorrow. You can stay with him for a little while if you'd like to but you have to be at your dorms before the sun goes down." She said and than walked off to her office.  
  
I pulled up a chair and saw Ron staring at the ceiling. I watched him for awhile before he said "It was my fault..."  
  
"What was you fault?" I asked and held his hand.  
  
"What happened to me, I started it when I found out about Hermione, and he just finished it." He said.  
  
"Who just finished it?"  
  
"It was all my fault, I let it get to far."  
  
"It wasn't you're fault!"  
  
"If I had of just ended instead of hurting her over and over again."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked getting confused completely.  
  
"And I love her, how could I have done that?"  
  
"Are you talking about what happened between us?" I asked.  
  
"Every time I did what I did, it felt good, and it scared me but I couldn't stop it."  
  
"Couldn't stop what? I think I'm thinking a completely different thing than you are talking about."  
  
"I knew I should have just let it go, let her go, but I went against my instincts and now she probably doesn't even want to talk to me."  
  
I decided to shut up and try to figure out what he was talking about.  
  
"God! I love her so much! How could I have let it get that far!? She's all I've ever wanted and I hurt more than I thought possible, more than once too. If only I had of come to my senses, if only I wasn't so selfish, if only I didn't let the way she hurt me take over me, and if only I had done that to her. I wish I hadn't done any of the stupid shit that I did to her. I hurt her too much, I'm surprised she hasn't killed herself. I love her... I love her... I love her..."  
  
I held back my tears because I knew Ron was talking about Hermione, and I have always been jealous with how close she was with Ron. The only reason I tried with Harry was to get closer to Ron, and than I slept with Ron quite a few times and he is declaring his undying love for Hermione. It just wasn't fair, he's all I've ever wanted, he's all I'll ever need. {Hey! That's a song!...} 


	16. Ron Confesses

  
  
Authors Note: I'm finally got a chance on the computer, I've been out with my friends and haven't found a chance to write anymore until now and I know its been a long ass time since I updated. But I'm going to Niagra Falls for a couple days next week without a computer, so I won't be able to update than either. And to answer a question from one of my readers, no I have no idea how its going to end... But I think its coming to its end shortly! Well anyways im gonna stop blabbing bout nothing in particular and get on with the story.  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
{Ron's Point Of View...}  
  
I woke up the next morning in the infirmary, curious as to how I got there, until I remember what happened between me and Harry. Honestly I'd prefer that Harry never ever beats the shit out of me again. I sat up and looked around, to find Cho sleeping beside me in a chair with her pj's on. I smiled at her and shook her awake. She opened her eyes and smiled back at me, still drowsy from her sleep.  
  
"How you feeling today?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Much better, now that some sense has been knocked into me." I answered.  
  
"Speaking of which, who beat the shit out you yesterday?" she asked, smile fading away almost instantly.  
  
"It doesn't matter, but I needed it," I said and changed the subject, "Would you like to walk me up to the Gryffindor common room so I can get out of these clothes and shower?"  
  
"Only if I can join you?" She answered seductively, but I turned her down.  
  
"No, I don't know if that's a good idea."  
  
"Oh... well than I have to get to my common room anyways so I guess you're gonna have to walk yourself, see you at breakfast." She said and walked quickly out of the room, pretty hurt that I rejected her. I soon after followed her out of the room and went up to the common room.  
  
"G'morning Ronald, just getting out of the infirmary? Heard you got beaten up pretty bad?" the Fat lady said to me once I got there.  
  
"Not too bad..." I replied, "I'm sorry but I can't remember the password."  
  
"Oh, don't worry bout it, just this once I'll let you in without it," the Fat Lady said, "Dumbledore changed it anyways, let everyone in Gryffindor, but you, know that it was now 'Tingwire'." And she opened the door.  
  
There were very few people in there, seeing as how it was nearing 5:30. I should have been asleep right than but I needed to sleep in my own bed for an hour or so. So I quickly and quietly walked up to my room, where everyone was sound asleep and crawled into my bed. As soon as I hit the pillow I was out like a light.  
  
At exactly 6:30, I woke up on my own, looked around and everyone was still asleep. I got off my bed quietly and tip toed out of the room and to the showers. I had a nice long shower all to myself for like 20 mins and hopped out. Quickly tip toed back into the room, everyone still sound a sleep and changed. Again tip toed out and saw Hermione down on the couch in the common room. I walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch beside her. She looked over and moved slightly the other way from me.  
  
"Good morning Hermione." I said slowly trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Good morning Ron," She replied looking over at me with her big, dreamy hazel eyes, "What can I do for you this fine morning?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk, I need to talk to you." I said simply. She looked at me and bit her lip and said, "Alone?"  
  
"Yeah, just you and me. Don't worry I wont' touch you what so ever." I said. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and nodded. I stood up and she followed me out of the room. The Fat Lady watch us walk off, until we were out of sight.  
  
"Look, you said you wanted to talk, and all we've done so far is walked, so you either tell me what you wanted to say or I'll continue what I was doing in the common room before you interrupted me." Hermione said getting kind of hasty.  
  
"Look, I don't want to do this anymore," I started, "I don't want you to pretend to love me, when I know you're heart lies with someone else. I don't want you to be doing things behind my back and than worry about the consequences of you're actions might be. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I want you to be happy, even if its with the worlds biggest scum, a Malfoy. But if he makes you happy than I'm happy."  
  
She looked at me speechless for awhile until she said, "I don't want to go back to being where we were before we dated."  
  
"I know you wouldn't be able to, but I also can't not have you in my life. So possibly us being people who talk occasionally is good for me." I said.  
  
"Ron, I never thought you would realize all this on your own. In order for us to even be friends never mind best friends I'm going to have to gain you're trust again. And I know myself, that it will take along time for me after how you treated me." Hermione said.  
  
"And I know that, but please I couldn't live if you cut me completely from you life. Just, like I said before, some you occasionally talk to. Even if we just talk about how stupid some classes are, that's good enough for me, and that's all I deserve." I said.  
  
"What about Cho? If I find one mark on her body, I will kill you... Or attempt it." Hermione said shooting me a look of concern.  
  
"So you knew about Cho?" I replied kind of shocked.  
  
"Harry helped me out on that one but yes. I knew about it." Hermione said eyes beginning to water slightly.  
  
"God Bless Harry Potter. But yes, I'm going to break up with her because I was only sleeping with her to hurt you and I don't want anything serious going on between me and her. I mean I'm not ready for any kind of comment after this. I know I couldn't handle it. And I don't want to hurt another innocent girl the way I hurt you. So I think I'm going to take a down low on dating for awhile." I said.  
  
"Well good." Was all Hermione said.  
  
"But you're free to do whatever you want, date who you wish. Just don't let any guy hurt you again." I said looking into her eyes with concern. A small smiled appeared on her face, as a small tear ran down her cheek. She turned around and started heading back up to the Gryffindor common room, and once I couldn't see her anymore I went in the same direction to talk to Harry.  
  
"TingWire." I said to the Fat lady and she opened the door. I walked in and saw Harry coming down the stairs from our room and Hermione closing her door.  
  
"Harry!" I called up to him, "Come down, I need to talk to you!" Harry looked around until he noticed it was me that was yelling at him, he nodded and lazily walked down the stairs towards me.  
  
"What?" He said groggily.  
  
"Thanks for last night man, I really needed that. It really knocked some sense into me." I said, "Thanks man!" and I hugged him, well I man hug, but I still surprised Harry and he not knowing what to do slowly hugged me back.  
  
"You're welcome I guess..." Harry answered confused.  
  
"I would have kept the cuts and everything but Mme. Promfrey got to me before I was able to tell her not too." I said.  
  
"Oh! You're talking bout me beating the shit out of you thing. Right, right, I get it now," Harry said having a light bulb moment, "So who brought you down there?"  
  
"Cho... I think I spilled a few of my thoughts to her, but its too late now." I said.  
  
"And what are you going to do about her?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Like I told Hermio..."  
  
"You talked to Hermione?" Harry said interrupting me.  
  
"Yea... I broke up with her, and told her everything. She's up in her room if you want to talk to her about anything." I told him, as he looked up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Alright, I will after," He said looking back at me, "So what about Cho?"  
  
"Like I told Hermione, I'm to break it off before it becomes anything because I'm not ready for any type of relationship like that. And I don't want to hurt anyone again the way I hurt Hermione." I told him.  
  
"Good. And you know if you did hurt Cho I would have to kick you're ass again buddy!" Harry said sternly.  
  
"Yeah, I know," I said, "so we're cool now?"  
  
"Ya, we're cool." Harry said.  
  
"Cool..." I said as it became slighty for a few mins until I broke the silence "Wanna go grab something to eat in the Great Hall?"  
  
"Ya, sure," Harry said looking back up to Hermione's room, "I'll catch up with you later though alright?"  
  
"Sure, do what you gotta do." I said heading back out the door to the Great Hall as my stomach began to rumble. Today was going to be a long day. 


	17. Love

Authors Note:, Okay, I'm going To Niagra falls tomorrow so im going to try to write another chapter after this one today. I know lately I haven't been updating as much, I've just been having a lil bit of writers block, but im slowly working through itï... Well here's chapter 17.

Chapter 17:

{Harry's Point Of View...}

Ron and I went in separate directions. I went up to Hermione's room to see how she was doing after the whole scenario between her and Ron, while Ron went down to the Great Hall for food, what else is new.

"Hermione?" I called as a slowly opened the door. I poked my head in and looked around, and saw Hermione lying on her bed, by the looks of it she was crying. So I pushed the door open enough to let myself in and walked over to her and I sat beside her on the bed.

"Harry! You'll never believe what Ron just said!" Hermione exclaimed when she noticed that I was there. She sat up and looked at me with tear stained face.

"I know he told me." I said smiling at her.

"Its finally over!" She said and hugged me as she started crying into my shoulder like she had done so many times before.

"I know," I said hugging her back. We sat their for what seemed like 10 minutes until Hermione jumped up and said "I have to go see Draco!" she said and smiled. I could see her bruises coming back, they were exactly the same from when I had first seen them.

"What about those?" I asked pointing to her bruises.

"Oh, I'll just wear pants and a baggy sweater. And I'll just say I fell down the stairs or something. It doesn't matter I have to see Draco!" she said quickly throwing on a sweater and shooed me out so she could change into pants.

I reached the bottom of the stairs when Hermione came out, huge smile on her face, and went running down the stairs.

"Thanks Harry!" she said and kissed me on the cheek, "I'll see you at breakfast!" and than she ran out of the room with a big smile on her face. I haven't seen her this happen in along time and her being happy felt good.

{Hermione's Point Of View...}

I ran out of the room so excited to tell Draco. I ran out of the door and didn't bother to say hi to the fat lady. I ran up the stairs to where the Head Boy/Girl's room was. I said the password quickly to the picture, and than knocked on Draco's door. He opened looking like his happy self and grabbed him and kissed him. He pulled me into the room and shut the door while we were exploring each others mouth like I've been longing to do for the longest time.

We finally broke apart and we stared into each others eyes. Draco moved his hands over the bruises on my face causing me to shudder each time he pressed a little too hard.

"I can't believe he did that to you." Draco said looking down to his feet.

"Draco, it's over." I said to him. He looked up shocked and backed away.

"What? Why?" Draco said, as I pulled him closer. The look in his eyes were extremely confused and he looked hurt. Than it hit me.

"Not us Draco! Ron and I! It's over, we're done." I said. Draco smiled and pulled me in for another kiss, but he stopped suddenly and looked at me worried.

"You shouldn't be here!" he said, I looked him over confused.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"It's not safe."

"How isn't it safe?" I asked as he walked over to his bed table and opened a draw underneath it and pulled something out. He handed it to me and it was a letter... From his father.

"That's why," was all he said as he sat down in his bed. I looked back and forth from the letter and back to Draco several times before I walked over to him.

"But how'd he find out?" I asked more to myself than Draco, as I sat down beside him. He shrugged his shoulders and put his face in his hands.

"I don't want you to get hurt Mione." Draco said.

"I won't, I can take care of myself, you know that," I said grabbing one of his hands and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Not against my father, I can't even defend myself against him. Hermione... I .... I ..." he started, unable to finish what ever it was he was saying.

"You what Draco?" I asked curiously.

"I love you," He whispered looking into my eyes, "I love the way you're hair sits on your shoulders, I love the way you're hair smells, I love the way you look when you're confused, or frustrated. I love the way you look when you're simply walking down the hall. I hated the way you looked when you were hurting, I hated the fact that you were hurting. Hermione Granger I love you sooo much!"

"I.. I ... don't know what to say..." I said shocked by everything Draco had just said to me.

"You don't have to say anything. I don't want to make things even more complicated than I just did." Draco said looking down.

"Draco, its not that. It's just... Well.. I love you too." I answered, "That's kind of why I came all the way up here to tell you about Ron. I wasn't going to tell you that I loved you but I don't know..."


End file.
